Sovereigns of Light, Wielders of Might
by Rurouni Scribe8
Summary: Okay you're probably wondering what this is right? Well turns out this is meant to be an account of our as Hay Lin calls "Most Excellent Adventure." Picture if you will and no Irma that wasn't meant to be a pun so stop snicking back there or I'll bring out our local witch queen. Yeah, I've got a boatload of explaining to do so I'll start at the beginning...AR for W.I.T.C.H...
1. A Warrior, Princess, Witch and Guardian

In the darkness of Qasupu there was a man dressed in robes as black as death that sat on a threadbare cushion mediating. He contemplated the mystery of the future. His pale forehead furrowed as he concentrated his magical might into the peerless void of eternity. It took a while but soon visions and images came to his mind's eye...

_A young girl with fiery hair her eyes ablaze with passion thrusted her hands forward. Her hands singing with the power of life essence itself rushed towards him illuminating the entire area with a bone white glow. He raised his shield to defend himself only to be accosted by a rush of water at one side, plant life and the air itself bent to the will of the girls one another side as they now surrounded him. He hadn't noticed them before dismissing them as illusions like one the golden haired sorceress had cast before. The darker skinned one with dreadlocks raised her flame covered hands only..._

The vision cut off as it always did. The man opened his dark bleak eyes. He hissed as he stood up and waved his hand. He'd had this vision for many a year and now thanks to his loyal minion he now knew of the magical essence of the leader of his attackers and as of now was seeking it out. The others were shrouded in a mystic hazy that he couldn't pierce for some reason. Ah no matter he'd cut off the serpents head before it struck.

The dark sorcerer turned towards his work table that stood beside his crystals and other scrying instruments and smiled wickedly at the object that laid upon it. It was a small curved dagger with a golden hilt with crystals embedded into it. Upon the blade were runes that allowed the blade to strike true to it's intended victim. It had been forged from the forge that laid in the heart of the mountain of his dimensional prison by his blacksmith witch. She'd claimed that forged weapon could according to her cut through the impenetrable Veil that separated the his fiefdom from what laid beyond it. With it his minion could cut through the essence of the world and find his assailants before they became an issue to him. It was then that he sensed his assassin approaching from the shadows. Good her timing was impeccable.

"Medea," he hissed. "Have you discovered the identity of the leader of the ones in my vision?"

"Not a name alas," the shadow that soon formed into a slender young woman of unfathomable beauty dressed in finery that would've made any woman jealous. She brushed her crimson hair behind her. "But have her essence which I can use to find her. With your permission my master I shall end her."

"Then that will have to do," the man sighed. "Kill the essence with this blade." He grabbed the blade delicately handing it to her. "After that we can see about taking out the others least they too become a threat. From there we'll begin conquering the realms beyond."

"Of course Seer King Dunza," she bowed reverently. "I will not fail and with your permission I shall take a hellcat to ensure it."

"See that you don't," he hissed. "She shall not be allowed reach maturity."

Medea bowed once more before fading back into the smoke. Dunza turned his gaze out to towards his window to his kingdom that he'd ruled as had his father before him. All was well. Taxes were coming in. The people pacified and soon none would be able to challenge his reign once this threat was eliminated.

"Your majesty," a voice of one his retainers called to him. "Your sons await your word."

"I shall come in time," Dunza said. "Until then they can learn some patience since they are to undergo the trials if they wish to be Custodians. They are just trainees so they can wait."

"Ah-yes your majesty," the retainers voice wavered slightly as he turned to give the news to his sons. Dunza chuckled at the man's fear. If he had the will or strength then he'd have nothing to fear from his sons. But since he was weak then he'd bear the consequences.

"Pity," he mused out loud to himself. "It'll take a while to clean up the mess they'll leave behind."

* * *

Trina. the witch blacksmith, waited and watched her crystal near her work bench as dagger departed from Dunza's gaze and into the hands of his servent. She withdrew allowing her sight to return to her eyes instead what could be seen in the crystals. Now was the time to strike. If her plan was to work then she must move quickly or it would be for naught.

"_Zusla,_" she muttered her spell taking affect allowing her to track the dagger across the realms that Medea would have to cross to get her target. She breathed in and out and cast another spell that made it seem as if she was working hard at the forge least Dunza spot her missing and suspect. It would have to be fast though since the doppelganger would only last for a few hours. Still if all went well then it wouldn't be an issue.

With her guise now complete she too departed along with Medea so that the one sent to be killed would live. And if she had her way then this magical essence that Dunza so feared and despised would be her loyal soldier and bring her order to the world. From there she would conquer others and make them her slaves. Fortunately she didn't need to fear the blade. It wouldn't hard the hands that wrought it.

She smiled as she began tailing the assassin with her familiar ever faithfully trailing behind her in shadow form. He'd take care of the hellcat of hers, Deion. Now. Now would be the time of her ascension into power. And if all went well nothing could stop her.

* * *

_Kandrakar_

The Oracle was mediating when a vision of unprecedented strength reverberated in his psyche making him fall over with shock. It was a good thing that he'd just decided that he was going to be checking on the Veil that separated Meridian from the other worlds otherwise this would would have been disastrous. Possibly it would've torn the Veil asunder with the sheer amount of power it exuded.

"What the name of sanity was that?" He muttered as he rubbed his pale bald head as he recovered his wits while stilling up. "That's never happened before."

And indeed it hadn't in all of the long time he'd been chosen as the Oracle. So this was a foreboding event indeed and one that he'd have to look into immediately.

He sat back down trying to mediate on the cause but he couldn't get a proper grasp of the nature of the vision. Who could have done that? Was it Phobos? That couldn't be right. He was sealed in his world by the Veil far from where he could cause trouble.

A chill descended upon the Oracle as the implications sank in. If it wasn't Phobos doing it and Nerissa was incapacitated as far as he knew then who was able to accomplish this kind of magic?

_I think things are going to get quite a bit stranger and darker here..._He thought as he readied himself to mediating once more. He had to find the cause. Such was his duty and he'd do it.

* * *

_Fadden Hills_

A young girl about four dress in a slightly frilly pink shirt and jeans and rain boots played in the backyard of a small town daycare center. She was playing with already dirty frog plushy heading towards mud not being noticed by the caretaker who was managing several other children that were being rowdy and a bit uncontrolled.

It had rained recently so the girl was taking full advantage of this. Her parents were off working so she had been left with daycare center. The girl soon splashed into the murky waters making a huge splash. The caretaker noticing the mischief the girl was getting into shook her head fondly called out the girl.

"Will! Will! Don't get too messy and stay out of the mud!"

" 'Es ma'a," Will replied a bit slurred brushing out her fiery red hair out of her eyes. As she wiped more mud get smeared into her face since she'd stuck her hands in some mud beforehand making her plushy even more more grimy. Not that she noticed since she was having fun her and so was Kermie. She hugged the frog close as she obediently walked away from the mud and to slightly drier patches of ground were she was allowed to play. She sighed happily as she ran about the playground enjoying being able to be outside since it was so rainy before.

She smiled as she began to climb the slides. This was so much fun! She giggled with glee as she got to the top and slide down to the bottom. Her journey to the bottom ended in an almighty splash that made screech louder with happiness. She got off readying herself for another slide when she paused...something was wrong. Her tummy was all scrunched up and sickie. She hugged Kermie hard as she turned to walk back to the group she was supposed to be in. She hadn't meant to be bad, she just wanted to play.

"So, you're the one and here I was expecting someone older," A voice that really made her feel sick said. She turned and saw a pretty lady that made her feel bad. Will stumbled back and fall into the puddle she'd previously splashed in. "Don't worry it won't hurt..." her voice trailed off into a soft coo that made her want to scream for Mommy. "Much. At least I don't think so. Why don't you tell me?"

Will started crying loudly making the lady cover her ears with a scary angry face. Making another scary face she grabbed Will and lifted her up making her drop Kermie.

"Whelp I'll-"

She never finished because a HUGE rock fell on her. At least Will thought it was a rock. It was a BIG BIG ROCK.

"Try to kill the whelp and I'll gut you. She's mine." Another voice said which also gave Will a sickie feeling. "Now back off assassin!"

"Witch I shall not," the pretty mean lady said pulling out a BIG KNIFE. The kind of knife Mommy told her that she wasn't supposed to touch and it was a grownup knife that felt weird. "I shall fulfill my duty. As for you traitor will die!"

The Witch smiled meanly as she reached out into the air and pulled out another big knife. This knife was wavey but like the other it felt weird.

"I think not," she said with a mean smile and waved her hand making the first let her go. "It'll be you that falls."

Will didn't hear the answer because she felt herself being dragged into a another place with Kermie. She slammed into the ground with a huff. She grabbed Kermie and clung to the toy as she looked around. She wasn't home but she wasn't at the daycare either...Oh no she was lost! Will whimpered as she curled into a ball and began crying out of fear. While crying she heard a roar behind side her.

Will looked up tearfully only to see a huge kitty approaching her slowly. It was purple and white with really golden eyes. It was slowly approaching her with a scary look on its face.

"¡Vete gato demonio!" A loud voice screamed kicking the kitty away who screeched in agony before disappearing into the shadows with a yowl. It was a tall tanned boy with a torn shirt, a worn black jacket, scabby jeans and beaten up sneakers with a bandana and worn baseball cap.

"Sheesh what a weird cat," the boy muttered shaking his head helping Will up. "You okay chamaca?"

"Huh huh," she said as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "What that?" She pointed to a weird picture on his arm.

"Eh? Oh." He looked at the picture weirdly and then pulled down his sleeve. "It's nothing. But why are you out here alone chamaca?"

"I fell."

"Sooo I'm guessing that you don't know what that weird light is either?"

"What light?" The boy tilted her head and she saw a huge hole in the sky like the hole she'd found that had earthworms once surrounded by light. "I fell there?"

"Looks like it," the boy nodded shaking his head with something Will couldn't guess. "Puaj por qué me?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. look you know where you were before you fell down?"

"Daycare."

"Okay that's a start. So which daycare did you come from?"

"Um." Will thought about it trying to remember the name even as she shivered. Her mind blanked and she shook her head tearfully.

"You don't know?" the boy sighed shaking his head again. "Oh wonderful. Well vamos chica. You're coming with me."

"But you're a stranger!"

"Oh right silly me," the boy said sounding like he'd forgotten something which he did. He forgot to tell her his name. "I'm Juan and you?"

"I'm Will," she said smiling at him. He was nice. She liked him.

"Well now we're longer strangers. So come on."

"Alright," she smiled at him as she followed him away from the weird place and the long shadows too.

* * *

Trina knew that Medea was a good swords-woman. This she's anticipated. Her natural claws, scales and barbed tail gave her an advantage over Medea. But she wasn't as fast as Medea so it allowed the assassin to get in more hits. Her knife wouldn't turn on her but if the assassin used the other ones at her disposal then she'd be in trouble. So she'd have to be fast otherwise she'd be dead.

Medea grunted as Trina used her superior strength against her. She was tiring now good. That meant she could strike her down ending the glamour and then grab the girl. She was younger then she'd anticipated. But that was good that meant she'd be easier to mold into the perfect soldier.

It was then she realized that she'd teleported her off without an anchor to find her.

_Curses I got too focused on the moment and didn't plan ahead, _she chided herself as she began using her senses to find the whelp. Much to her relief she felt that her familiar's presence from a distance. Good the being had followed their girl through the portal.

In her moment of inattention Medea had pulled out her other dagger and slashed her arm with savage glee. Trina hissed with pain as the blade made by another cut deep into her flesh. It was a fatal one but she could heal herself...it was then she noticed array etched into it. A spiritual entrapment spell?! Oh no. She swatted the dagger from her hand and called the one she'd made to her hand. It came much to Medea's shock and she struck her down with a slash. Trina smiled as Medea laid upon the ground bleeding out. It was then she felt a tug upon her spirit. Looking down she noted another spell that have been painted over her runes. It was a theft curse dooming the said to become entrapped in the prize they sought.

_Of course, _Trina cursed as she felt her essence as well as her body become one with the blade. _That paranoid man placed it least if Medea failed and someone use it against him and his cause. Even so he'd anticipate the hellcat perhaps failing as well. Well say what ye like about Dunza he was nothing if through. _Fortunately because of the fealty owned to her for its creation the blade wouldn't absorb her essence into a dark place like it was designed to do. No she'd be aware and able to contact her familiar if she concentrated.

From there they could plan. Her deception would be discovered because the amount of magic she'd have to use to maintain her connections with her familiar. Well the least she could do is make it seem that Medea accomplished her goal and perished in the attempt along with the hellcat. With last bit of time she picked up Medea and cutting a slash across the heavens she pushed the assailant through with a piece of clothing that girl had. Once that was done she quickly sealed the portal and readied herself to summon her familiar. He'd be carrying her around for a bit until she was freed.

* * *

Juan watched the little girl, Will stuff her face with enchiladas using up the money he'd been hoping to save for the bus trip out of town. He still had some money left but he was unsure of what he should do. He wasn't counting on a freaky girl and a frankly bizarre cat to fall out of the sky with the craziest story he'd heard but then again girl falling out of the freaking sky...he had no room to complain or doubt her since he could collaborate her story.

Were he younger he'd be excited to go on a quest like this, it was like something he'd read in the library like _Lord of the Rings_. Now? Now, he wasn't sure what to do. Well okay he was sure of one thing. He wasn't going to leave kid alone since something was after her for...reasons. She was lost and alone and he of all people knew how that felt. And he couldn't go to the police since they were looking for him, also he was pretty sure that people that could make portals were out their jurisdiction. Not that it was his but hey he didn't want a Terminator massacring policemen because of him. So he was stuck with her which wasn't too bad since she was a pretty nice if albeit rightfully scared girl.

"You weren't hungry were ya?" He quipped as she messily finished up the last of the food. He'd seated them on a bus stop bench so they could head directly to the Greyhound and got out of here.

"Ah huh," she said wiping her mouth with her sleeve that fortunately wasn't the one she'd wiped her snot on. Because that would've been gross. He sighed as he realized that he'd probably need to get her some new clothes too. Geez.

He'd forgotten how messy little kids were and expensive because he'd have to at least get her some changes of clothes. But then again it'd been a while since his two younger siblings had been that small. So she was stuck with him? That was fine. He'd make sure she was safe while making sure he had a good distance from here to...wherever they ended up.

"Alright Ranita ready go?" He asked the nickname seemed appropriate since she seemed to love the frog plushy she kept clinging to. So to him she was a little frog.

"Can you take me home?" She asked holding out her hand for him to take.

"Well first off I don't know where home is, and secondly you said that two meanies with big scary knives attacked you, sí?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir okay? Makes me feel old. Anyway getting back to the meanies, if they attacked you there then they'll go after your parents since they don't care if others are there. So you best stay with me okay?" Juan said as gently as he could while he took her hand. He was basically encouraging her to run away with him which made him feel bad but truthfully he wasn't sure if the police well..._could _keep her safe. He wasn't sure if he could but he'd try. After all that's what heroes did in the books he remembered reading especially if they were trying to redeem themselves.

"I'll keep you safe okay? I'm going on a...trip." He swallowed quite a bit of bile at the thought of precisely why he now they were going said trip and why couldn't just call the police and let them handle it. "Com- ah understand?"

"Hmm..." her little face scrunched up with thought. She paused and really put on a thinking face that looked like she was constipated which if he remembered properly...he did want to become a teacher before his life became an utter mess after all.

"Yeah," she breathed. "I guess so."

"Well come on we've got places to go to then," he said tugging at her hand. "I promise I'll keep you safe. Promise."

"Promise?" She looked at him tearfully. He didn't blame her. He was scared too.

"I swear," he held his hand to his heart meaning every word of it. He was always a softy when it came to kids. His brother had told him that he'd make an amazing dad. Well time to put it to the test.

* * *

Eisdor was a good familiar. So when his mistress bid him to carry her, he was prepared to carry her in a large size. Now for some reason she'd been trapped in dagger she'd made for Dunza. So he'd magicked up a sheath to carry her in and had returned to find the two humans waiting in a coach station waiting for a ride. Now in his better disguised cat form he could watch the two.

_Follow, _his master bidden him. _Don't engage unless you have too. Dunza may be thwarted now. But in time he'll find another forger and then more will come if not assassins then other feral beasts bent to his will. We must prepare. So until then observe and protect if able._

_-Yes Mistress-_

"Oye Ranita!" The boy called to the girl. "Our bus is here. Vamos!"

"Okay! Vamos!"

The boy chuckled as they entered the now named bus. Eisdor waited before jumping onto the top. Using the magic of his people he fused himself with the cart and awaited it to move. Soon, Mistress would carry out her plans but for now he like his Mistress would wait.

* * *

Yan Lin was caring for Hay Lin when she felt something in the wind shift. Yan Lin stumbled as was thankful her son and his wife were working downstairs and didn't see her stumble. Hay Lin was napping in her arms and therefore didn't comment on it. But even so Yan Lin being a former Wind Guardian stiffen at the sudden shift. Something wasn't right? But what?

She quickly walked over the chest were she kept the Heart, opening it up she saw it was still stationary as ever with no glow. Well no glow since Cassidy dead by Nerissa's hand. Yan Lin sighed as she closed cabinet careful not to disturb the sleeping toddler in her arms. Perhaps it was old age getting to her. Besides she was far too old to engage in magical trips anymore. It was the duty of the young and until that day came Yan Lin would guard the Heart until the right owner came and united the Guardians of Kandrakar once more.

* * *

Miriadel stared at the screen her hand not holding the sleeping princess white knuckled around the TV remote. She sighed sadly and looked down at Elyon who was sleeping next to her a bit flushed due to a nasty cold going through the neighborhood, one of the few "joys" of living on Earth as she'd found. While she was grateful the refuge she really didn't care for the cold and flu season but then even Meridian suffered from that but not as badly as here...or perhaps it was the fact that Elyon was subjected to such sniffles and sickness that made her dislike it so.

The former captain of the guard hated seeing her adoptive daughter so languid when she was usually bubbly and interactive with them. She sighed as she turned off the TV were the details of the Amber Alert were parading around the screen. It was so hard to fathom that she was caring for Queen Weira's daughter since her parents had "vanished" and she, Alborn and Galgheita had smuggled her to Earth and yet here she was caring for her as a mother would.

Elyon in many respects was just like Queen Weira and her father Zaden. Smart, kind and very generous. But now though she was sneezing, coughing and understandable a little cranky as a result Alborn teasingly said when Elyon was out earshot or sleeping that she was releasing the mini-Phobos that lurked within her which made her giggle. For all Elyon's cranky moments she wasn't nearly as bad as Phobos that was for certain.

She exhaled as she gently brushed some daughter's fair hair from her face that was leaning up to her. Perhaps she was being paranoid with thinking about moving away now? It wasn't like the Amber Alert was for Elyon...That thought alone made her heart seize with fear at the thought of her beloved child lost and alone in this world. She'd been captain of the guard so she knew quite a bit about protecting charges and what it was like to lose a charge since Queen Weira vanished. But it would seem that being a mother amplified it to a greater degree. Alborn was right now out working while she cared for Elyon. Perhaps he'd put her fears to rest and tell how silly she was being.

"Miriadel," Alborn called softly as the door opened and closed. There was paused as she heard him putting his suitcase down. "Where are you?"

Miriadel softly put Elyon down on couch and walked over to her husband readied to talk to him about the news she'd heard. Also help him put away groceries if the crinkly sound was any indication.

* * *

Elyon coughed wetly and suddenly woke up to see that she was in a lovely flower garden with a clear blue sky. She smiled dusting off her pajamas as she walked deep into the garden the dirt getting agreeably in her toes and feet. She brushed her long strawberry blonde hair out of her face as she skipped about the area. This was so neat! Mama would love this!

"My Queen." A voice called to her. She turned as saw a birdy lady. She had a long black beak and very shimmering black feathers with equally black eyes that contained hints of gold dressed in a dark purple dress with golden trimmings. Elyon knew that she should call for Mama for strangers as she'd been taught since she was very small but something told her that this person was fine. She smiled she as shyly waved at her wanting to say hello but her throat hurt too much to speak.

"When you are ready come to us in Avilerra, you and you're friends will deliver us from our foes," she cooed gently placing her hand upon her head while plucking one of the flowers around her which she gently placed in her hair. "A boon do I place upon you, future Witch Queen of our clan. This flower symbolizes my protection over you. No foe or evil shall touch you. Fear nothing and never concede to it for you have my blessings. You and others will redeem that which was lost and restore what was destroyed. I have faith in you, young one that you won't disappoint."

Elyon nodded solemnly having a distinct feeling that something big was happening even if she didn't completely understand what was going on. She reached out her arms and hugged the woman hard because it looked like she needed a good hug. The woman was surprised at first but with a happy chuckle soon returned the hug wrapping her up with arms and wings...

"Hey Princess," Daddy's teasing voice broke through her dream. "Wakey wakey my little goblin."

"Daddy?" Elyon murmured as she saw Daddy's face beaming over her with Mama making a noise behind him that sounded a little annoyed. She wanted to jump up and hug him like she'd done the bird lady but she was still very sleepy.

"Still feeling a bit sleepy Princess?"

"Ah hu-" the rest of her reply was cut off with a deep yawn. Daddy chuckled and picked her up to take her to bed where she'd rest some more before Mama gave her some soup. Looking down at the couch she swore that she could see a pink petal resting on the area where her head had been accompanied with a big black bird. She blinked and both were gone. Elyon shrugged and nuzzled in closely to Daddy's neck and went back to sleep not concerned. Birdy lady said not to give into fear so she'd do that. She promised and she kept her promises. She fell back asleep and began dreaming once more...

* * *

_Qasupu_

"Your majesty?"

"Medea has failed?"

"Yes and it seems Trina has betrayed us as well."

"What?" Durza hissed making his servant flinch as he turned his gaze on him.

"She left a doppelgänger and fled."

"Then she is responsible for this," Durza said turning away and looking out of the window. "Seek a new Forger from the Dark Sistras or the Crimson Brotherhood! And get me Lucí of the Blades. He shall succeed and end this threat."

"At once."

* * *

Luci stared at the message with shock in his torchlight chambers. The flames of torches highlighted the paleness of his skin. Medea was a competent assassin so for her to fail meant that the protection around the Deathslayer was good. Also it helped that Trina was guarding or at the very least looking out for the sorceress.

"Billie!"

"Milord?" His subordinate answered from the dark.

"Gather the Hunters, we have prey to find. Bring the beasts for I know not the scent of our prey."

"At once milord."


	2. Heart of the Storm

It was cold here in Heatherfield with snow coming down gently in the twilight hours. It was certainly colder then most of the weather forecasters predicted on the TV in the last homeless shelter they'd been at before entering the city proper. It kinda reflected the reception they'd gotten from some people now that she thought about it.

_How appropriate, _Will snarled to herself as she pulled her threadbare jacket closer around her as if that would make up for the thinning padding and insulation and keep the cold away. She scoffed her taped shoes to make sure her feet stayed active while adjusting the straps on her pack. Beside Will her brother's pack leaned up against her. Meanwhile her hermano tried to work a car open so they could sleep in it for the night since the homeless shelter nearby was closed for the night...

"Are you done Juan? I'm freezing my extremo out here!" She snapped glaring at no one in particular as she balled up her fists to keep circulation going in them.

"Un momento hermanita," he replied calmly not looking up from his work brushing aside his long black hair that'd escaped from his ponytail. "Why don't you grab us something for the deli so we're stocked for breakfast? Órale?"

"Si hermando," she grumbled brushing away her red locks away from her face as she stomped away trying to ensure that her toes stayed warm. "I'll go."

As she stomped away she felt guilty at getting angry at Juan and taking her frustrations on him yelling at him. It wasn't his fault they were out so late. They'd been waiting for someone to pay him for some labor he'd done for them and the patán had stiffed them much to both their annoyances. So now they were without a good amount of money that could help out relying on the money that Tia Abuela had loaned them before they'd left for her own safety and now looking forward to a cold night since the shelter was closed meaning that even if they wanted to call it a night they couldn't.

"Estúpido," she muttered angrily. She wasn't mad at him but the the situation which wasn't pleasant and she had no intention of any of them suffering from frostbite like she'd seen others suffer in her travels. She was incredibly blessed that Juan was there for her no matter annoyed they got at one another at certain points of their journey. Had she been alone she would've been dead or worse. The streets were brutal to children especially young girls.

Unfortunately from what she could see most of the restaurants nearby were closed or in the process of closing. Estupendo. Now what? She couldn't panhandle this late and digging trough the refuse was out because the chill would spoil the kind of food she'd like to have...

"Hey!"

She turned in the direction of the voice and see a petite young tanned girl with long black hair around Juan's age dressed in winter appropriate clothing staring at her. She was holding a trash can lid in one hand and a clearly full bag in another. Will warily turned towards her with her gloves out to show that she didn't mean harm. No sense in antagonizing her but she would play it safe. For all she know the person could call the cops on her. So putting on an apologetic smile she turned to the woman.

"Este, puedo ayudarte?" She asked still a bit wary but hiding it under a smile.

"¿Necesita ayuda? Um. ¿Habla Español?" She asked in heavily accented Spanish looking quite a bit out of her depth.

"No gracias...bien. ¿Restuarantes que estan abiertos esta hora?"

"Lo- Ah forget it. Sorry I can't speak Spanish that well. Stupid high school Spanish and all. Listen I couldn't help but notice that you're not dressed for the weather," she said pointing to Will's worn clothing. "Do you need some help?"

Yeah clearly not a native speaker. Well Will would have mercy on her and wouldn't go full bilingual on her. Hilarious as it would've been it wouldn't help the situation. It seemed that she didn't speak it as often as she and Juan did so she was only well practiced in some phrases and that was all. Still it was an admirable effort. She'd heard worse butchering of the language before including herself when she was first starting which made Juan howl with laughter. She'd picked quite a bit from the years traveling with him and places they stayed in often Spanish was the first language since Juan was able to get help there instead of the normal areas that most homeless were often found in. As a result she was pretty fluent in it and in fact Juan teased her saying that she could fool a native speaker with her flawless accent which carried over to her English. It also helped that they constantly switched from language to language when they were stressed so there was that and the fact they spoke it often to each other. It was a way of being safe too since most didn't both to learn the language...

"Do you know any restaurant that's open now?" She asked instead of answering the question about help. It was best if she didn't answer that. That would lead up to more awkward follow up questions that Will wasn't in shape or mood to indulge in. It was late and she wanted food not an interrogation.

"Um well...There's the _Silver Dragon_. It's open this late. It's to the left down the street." She said uncertainly still staring at her clothing. Will ignored the blatant staring.

"Gracias," Will smiled at her waving as she began running down the street leaving the woman alone to her work. The streets were mostly empty save for the occasional person that looked like they were rushing home. She quickly spotted the restaurant and walked into the lobby and noticed that it too look like it was ready to shut down. Well that was a relief that she got her just in time. She hated it when her hopes for a meal were dashed. She was hungry enough as it was since it was a while since their last meal at the soup kitchen.

"Hello!"

Will jumped and looked over to see a young slender light skinned Asian girl with long dark hair in long ponytails manning the cash register in the front with an open book with pencils at the side. She was entirely too cheerful for this night but there was something about her that made the usually annoying chipper attitude endearing rather then aggravating.

"Hola, um you got a to go menu I can look at, por favor?" Will asked fiddling with her straps feeling a bit awkward with. It wasn't a fancy restaurant but Will knew that her attire would most likely attract attention since this was at the nicer section of town. Better to not cause a fuss, she'd learned that the hard way.

"Oh you speak Spanish?" The girl gushed happily as she shuffled through the papers behind the counter. "I'm learning that in school."

"Huh, really? Nice, so where do you go?" Will asked hoping the keep the conversation going. If there was one thing she'd learned it was that being friendly was key to getting what was needed and also filled any awkward silences that could ensue. No one liked a rude person after all. Rude people earned scorn and were usually kicked out.

"Sheffield Institute. You?"

"Home school," she answered causally. Well it was true but she didn't need to know that Juan wasn't exactly what you'd call accredited but he did try. Oh boy did he try. She was pretty okay in most subjects save for Math... "I'm home schooled." _Well if reading and doing workbooks in the library counts as schooling then I'm practically a genius then. I mean I went to school...what a couple of weeks before the authorities were called in for some weird reason making us flee? Something like that. So yeah for all intents and purposes I'm Home Schooled._

"Neat," the girl said finally digging out a menu for Will. Will began to look over the prices as she skimmed the food summaries. Well some of it was pricey but not too bad she could get some and if the car wasn't too warm then they could have a frozen breakfast with the leftovers...

"I'm Hay Lin," the girl said holding out her hand.

"Gullia Hernandez," she replied taking her hand of the friendly girl giving it a firm shake. "Mucho gusto."

"Mucho gusto," Hay Lin smiled back at her. "Hey you wanna get cleaned up a bit before ordering? I can let you into back if you like, the public bathrooms are being cleaned right now so I wouldn't advise going in there. Not unless you're good at skating across water."

"Este, I don't want to be a burden and intrude into your spot. No really I don't want to be a bother," Will tried to wave off the quite frankly generous offer. This kid was nice. Too nice.

Okay Hay Lin was either supremely naive or a very generous soul...or a combination of the two. Either case at this point Will didn't mind and had no intention of taking advantage unlike others she'd met before. She would take the offer as is because to be honest she needed to wash her face at least. Besides it wasn't like this girl would call the police on her since she offered.

"It's no big deal," Hay Lin brushed off her concern as she shut and locked the cash register. Huh well it looked like she had some sense after all not to leave the money unattended. "I don't mind. Besides things are slow at this time so no one will miss me here."

"Mucho gracias," she said as Hay Lin lead her to her to the back. As she walked through the restaurant with the dwindling amount of patrons she saw the usual amounts of indifference and staring which she promptly noted then proceeded to ignore since it was clear that they weren't going to do anything about her presence. If they weren't a threat to her then they didn't matter. Hay Lin oblivious to the stares walked into the still cooking kitchens whose food preparation made Will's mouth water and her stomach growl with it and unlocked the back door leading away from the kitchen and office area. She jiggled the keys for a bit before unlocking the back room. They walked up a bit of sturdy if a bit cramped stairs that lead into a dimly light hallway. She was letting her into a home? Yup nice girl.

"The bathroom is this way," Hay Lin said leading her down the hall to a door at the end. "Take all the time you need."

"Gracias," Will said as she entered into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She looked at her reflection and saw a freckled dirty redhead with unkempt neck long hair who looked a little underfed which was understandable given her lifestyle. Well she could solve the dirt issue but the underfed would have to wait for a bit until she ordered the food. She took off her shabby gloves, pack and grabbed some soap. She took off her brother's hat he'd loaned her and began washing her face and hands throughly. It felt good getting the dirt off of them even if they were just going to get dirty later. Once she was clean then she could choose what she wanted and then back to Juan.

From there it was anyone's guess what they would do, maybe they would settle down provided they didn't get attacked or perhaps they'd run again. Who knew? Well no one, they probably would settle if another weirdo didn't show up and try to kill her which was often what happened to them. Will sighed. She really wished she knew why she was targeted for those attacks. They'd become such a staple of her life so much so that she'd learned more dirty fighting techniques and basic first aid training then actual schooling that normal girls received. She was lucky that Juan had taught her literacy and mathematics otherwise she'd be illiterate and dead since he defended her from the attacks. She sighed as she started cleaning herself. One thing at a time. Maybe she'd get lucky and wouldn't be attacked here. She could hope so.

* * *

Hay Lin was an airhead, a fact that Irma loved remind her of and tease her for. But there was something about Gullia that felt right to her. She wasn't sure what but something felt like it was clicking to place. Besides it was about Christmas time and she looked very much down on her luck so Hay Lin wanted to help out rather then ignore her like she often saw other people doing. The least she could do was offer this considering the kitchen was shutting down and she wasn't about to let her leave without getting something to eat even if it was leftovers she could scrounge up without the cooks or more importantly her Dad noticing. As she heard the water turning on she turned...and sneezed.

But this wasn't a regular sneeze, a regular sneeze wouldn't catapult her through a wooden door with a smash pummeling her against the hard tiled wall by the tub. Gullia jumped and then a huge streak of electricity was released into the lighting fixture slamming all into darkness.

"Que diablos!" Gullia shouted and from the sound of it backing away from her. "¿Qué está pasando aquí!?"

"Ow," was Hay Lin's very eloquent reply to the clear question which of course she didn't understand. She rubbed her head as she shakily got to her feet in the tub. Somehow Gullia pulled out a small flashlight and shined it into Hay Lin's face making her jump slightly.

"No concussion," she said shining the light into her eyes blinding her. "Well that's bueno. Still how'd you get through the door like that?"

"Ouch," Hay Lin muttered still rubbing her head. She looked at Gullia in the flashlight. "I really don't know. This is has been going on and off for the past several months. Strange thing is I don't know why. Wind just is acting like super weird around me."

"Como?"

"Hey how come you can shoot electricity?" Hay Lin instead asked.

"Oye no fair I asked about your thing first! Tan háblame."

"Fine alright, I can sneeze and cause a hurricane!" Hay Lin threw up her hands. Not that the effect meant much since Gullia couldn't see it having turned off the flashlight. "I did this once in my room a few months ago and thought it was a fluke. Thought it was a whole becoming a woman thingie. But now...well now I'm not so sure now. Not helped by the fact that wind...like I said it's been acting weird lately around me. Like really weird. Worst off is that I don't understand it either."

"De verdad?"

"Um yeah?"

"Well..." Gullia paused. "Desde this is turning into confession time aquí, I've had instances of weirdness since I was little so it's not too surprising but the lightening...That's a new one for the record. No se were it came from."

"What are the other things?"

"For some reason animals like me, like mucho like me. I can sense bad intentions. Like every time there is some bad mojo is around I get sick."

"Bad mojo?"

"Este, bad magic.

"Like real magic?"

"Si."

"So you can detect bad magic? Okay that's weird. Sounds like a Jedi if I'm gonna be honest."

"At least I'm not busting down the doors with my sneezes," Gullia snarked.

"True-" Hay Lin's reply cut off as she saw a pink light shine from down the hallway about head height. They were alone in the top floor since her Dad was downstairs in the office doing some paperwork well probably not with the power being out. Her Grandmother and Mom meanwhile were out for a girls night out aka shopping for fast approaching Christmas presents. So in essence no one should've been shining a light here. Least of all a pink light which would be more of her style.

"Este..."

"Do you want to investigate that or should I?"

"Oh no," Gullia replied shaking her head firmly. "I'm not going near a light which I'm not know what it is. I've experienced that once and that's enough for me gracias pero no gracias. Not repeating that gracias."

"Well I'm not going there either!" Hay Lin shot back. "I've got enough freaky things happening now. I don't need more!"

They were silent for a bit as the pink light became steadily brighter shining through the shower curtain they were behind. Finally it reached a point where she could see the outline of Gullia's face. She looked worried and terrified like herself since she was shaking literally. The wind around reacted and things began to fling themselves around erratically due to the sudden draft that had suddenly appeared.

"Oye! Knock it off with the wind works will you? It isn't helping us!" Gullia barked as one of the bottle nearly hit her head.

"Well I don't know what to do!" Hay Lin hissed back beginning to cry from fear. "You know what I'll open the curtains because at least I'll know what's out there instead of covering behind them!"

Hay Lin wasn't sure where this bravery or rather boldness came from but it sure beat cowering behind a curtain. After a second of silence there was sigh from Gullia.

"Bien, I'll come after you," Gullia sounding resigned but determined to end it. Whatever their feelings on the matter, they were going to do this. "But if I die I'm totally haunting your house and restaurante chica. Comprende?"

"Fine by me. Okay on the count of three," Hay Lin said as she leaned forward sitting up and getting into a crouch position.

"Uno, dos, tres," Gullia yanked back the curtain to see...a floating necklace. It was a necklace with a huge crystal in the middle that was giving off the pink light that floated over to Gullia who grabbed it in midair. Once she had it in her fingers the glow lessened to glistening shimmer instead of a spotlight. Hay Lin stared at the necklace as did Gullia.

"What is that!?"

"Que es eso!?"

The both stared at each other with shock that they both in different languages no less had expressed the same sentiment of shock. Gullia then started laughing softly which made Hay Lin giggle in return. Soon that giggle turned into a laugh then a gaff as relief coursed through their veins at the fact that it wasn't as dangerous as originally thought.

"Floating necklace of doom!" Hay Lin dramatically bellowed making Gullia laugh even harder. "We were scared of a necklace!"

"Well in our defense necklaces don't float usually or glow like that," Gullia replied breathlessly still holding the artifact. "Vamos. I think-"

Her voice was cut off with a loud siren outside indicating the police were driving by. Gullia's face paled and she quickly pocketed the necklace and yanking her backpack on her shoulders with lightening quick reflexes. "Juan! Ay no!"

"Wait who?!" Hay Lin yelled as Will ran off. Hay Lin quickly ran after her without thinking for a second. She followed her down the dim steps slammed into the kitchen. Gullia was about to run through the darken area where most of the workers were shouting and shuffling about when Hay Lin grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She pulled her down a corridor and slammed open the kitchen exit to the trashcans outside...Funny it didn't feel cool like it had before. It felt warm but not unpleasantly so.

"How are you not cold?" Gullia asked as she wrenched her arm from Hay Lin's grasp rubber her forearm as if to lessen the burning. She then slammed her gloves back on her hands "No importa, pero the question is why are you following me?"

"Well I'm involved with this weirdrific adventure right now so you're stuck with me like it or not," Hay Lin replied shaking her hand to lessen the rope burn she'd gotten yanking her around. "Now you said something about a guy named Juan?"

"Si, bueno vamos!" She shouted running off in the direction in which the police sirens had gone off in with Hay Lin in tow. The two ran together at a breakneck pace. Sudden Gullia stopped this time she yanked Hay Lin into an adjacent ally before they came into view of the other street. Hay Lin nearly toppled over before turning back to the corner and into the wall with a literal gust of air cushioning the blow. Once she'd recovered her wits she joined Gullia in looking around the corner to see a tall tanned man with black hair in a ponytail, a small beard with a mustache dressed in similarly worn down jacket, pants and a beanie with a bandana being roughly slammed into a police car his arms at his side. His look on his face was exasperated and worried.

"Sacapuntas!" Gullia grumbled. "Juan is in deep problema!"

"Oh no...Wait I've got an idea!" Hay Lin shouted as an inspiration struck her. She waved to her hand and gust of wind shot forward and completely missed the officers which she'd intended to knock over. Aw rats now she'd...but it was then that Hay Lin saw that the gust hit the squad car which was flipped over officers and the man and slammed behind into a store front much to everyone's shock. Hay Lin slowly her hand and looked at it with horror. Gullia stared at it with awe.

"¿¡Qué?!"

"Holy cow! I was going for knocking over the officers," Hay Lin shouted. "I didn't want go all tornado on them. Are they okay?!"

"Too late for the car," Gullia muttered slightly stunned as she peaked around. "Ay caramba. Well on the positive end it doesn't look like they were hurt just freaked like us and Juan is freed and coming towards us. So hurra for that."

"Will!" A man yelled as he ran into the alleyway. It was the man who they'd just rescued. He looked frazzled and a bit disheveled. "¿Quien es tu amigo?"

"Mi yambo es Hay Lin," she replied happy to get her mind of the hurricane gale that she'd just unleashed upon those poor people. She sincerely happy that no one was hurt. Beside her Gullia or was it Will? snorted.

"Esto me llamo or in your case me llama," she giggled into her gloves. "It's not yamo-" she dissolved into hysterics. "You can blow a cop car out of the park but you can't get basic pronunciation or words right. Eso es divertidísima "

"Hey! I said I was learning! Sorry, me llama es Hay Lin," she said embarrassed.

"Mucho gustó. Me llamo es Juan," he held out his hand for her to shake snorting at the misspoken greeting. "Now what have you dragged us into Will!? I asked for breakfast not a tornado rescue!"

"Lo siento, I went to get food then I ran into her and well..." Gullia or most likely Will trailed off. "Stuff happened."

"Evidentemente!" He cried exasperated. "Este Will what am I going to do with you?"

"Sorry," Hay Lin said stepping in front Will taking the brunt of his exasperation. "I wanted to help and then I blew down a door then we were scared by a freaky necklace of doom and then-"

"Aguarde!" Juan held up his hand making her stop in the middle of the explanation. "One thing at a time. First," he held up a finger. "We need to get out of the cold and get something to eat. Then we'll talk about the resident weirdness bueno?"

"But I don't feel cold," Hay Lin said rubbing her arms with nerves. She felt the coolness of the air but it wasn't unpleasant. "Seriously I don't feel cold."

"Well we are," Will said. "Oh, me llama es Will. Gullia is just Spanish version of my name and Juan es me hermanó."

"Oh," Hay Lin could see a slight resemblance in their skin and their demeanor. Both held themselves warily with Juan being slightly more guarded then Will. Will was slightly more amicable and not by much. Still there was a level of compassion and care so she didn't judge. They said they were siblings and Hay Lin could believe it.

"So you're..." Hay Lin's voice trailed off as she tried to think of nice way of saying of homeless. "Have no place to stay?"

"Si we're homeless," Juan said. "And like hermanita here I'm cold so you're overruled and we're going in. Órale? Bueno. Vamos."

He shepherded them out of the alleyway into another road. It was dark and bit grimy. Which they were in the place that usually Mom told her not to go down. Once they reached the street the siblings demeanor changed again to cagey and a bit of defensive. Hay Lin hunched over and tried to imitate the behavior. Will snorted before bumping Hay Lin as she dropped her speed so could walk beside her.

"You want to blend in not look like a wannabe gang member or you've got something to hide. Just keep up with Juan and keep your eyes to the ground bueno?"

"Bueno," Hay Lin replied as she ducked her head and ran up to Juan's shadow to keep up with his brisk pace. Juan kept it up for a bit with Will and Hay Lin tailing him. Finally he saw what he wanted and walked in that direction. It was a dingy but clean twenty four hour café. He walked into the restaurant and sat in a booth. Will and Hay Lin joined him a second later.

"We're doing a long run," he said picking up a menu and flipping through it.

"Long run?"

"We eat small and stay up all night," Will said as she flipped through the menu.

"Can't you just go to a homeless shelter?"

"They're closed at this time meaning they don't accept anyone else now."

"That makes no sense."

"Si but eh what can you do? Now what happened and start from the beginning por favor," Juan said setting down his menu and looking at the two of them. "We've got a long night and I want the full story."

* * *

_This won't be often and I'll keep it down to a minimum because unlike say Mando'a it's much more difficult to find a direct translator for it. I took Spanish a while ago and I"m trying to recall it as best as I can...also I'm going to try to do Mexican Spanish so to all speakers of the language. Lo siento, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo. I will try not to butcher the language. So to anyone reading this that knows Mexican Spanish...Feel free to correct me._

Translations:

Extremo- butt

Órale- okay (Latin America Spanish)

patán- jerk

Que es eso- What was that?

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- What is going on here?!

Este- Huh or um depending

pero- but

Estupendo- Stupendous

tan háblame- so talk to me

De verdad- Seriously

Que diablos- What the heck

Este, puedo ayudarte- Um can I help you?

Necessita ayuda- Do you need help

Habla espanol- Do you speak Spanish

Bien- Fine or alright

Bueno- good or okay

Mucho gusto- Please to meet you (A form of greeting)

¿Restuarantes que estan abiertos esta hora?- Do you know any restaurant that is open now?

Evidentemente- evidentially or in this case clearly

Eso es divertidísima- that is hilarious

Aguarde- wait (imperative tense)

Desde- since

aquí- here

no importa- never mind


	3. Curses and Friendships

Juan leaned back blowing out his breath explosively when both Will and now Hay Lin had finished their tale. Why him? Why him? First there was Will which was a blessing in disguise as far as he was concerned. He loved her and she had adopted him as her older brother. This was something that he took seriously both before and now after the incident. But unfortunately with Will came utter nonsense that they forced them to be on the run from. Now it would seem that they had a new recruit it would seem and she was involved with some more weirdness as well. He was really thinking that his family was cursed now...

"Órale let's see if I got this straight," he breathed in and out. At least this wasn't an odd animal that was baying for his blood this time. That'd been a weird year with them on the run constantly. It wasn't pleasant to say the least.

"So you can now shot lightening bolts and Hay Lin here can manipulate air and there's a cursed necklace."

"Freaky necklace," Hay Lin somewhat drowsily corrected. She's eventually had gotten a cup of coffee and was drinking it with them. They had good pot going now alone with some snack foods. True to form from he'd seen in other 24hr cafe's most everyone ignored them leaving them alone only coming up to ask if they wanted a refill of coffee. Fortunately it was unlimited so he only had to pay for three as oppose to...however many they'd had. He'd lost count honestly.

"So you don't know what this necklace is?"

"No," Will said pulling it out for Juan to see. It was as she described, a big pink crystal that glowed with power surrounded in a metal wiring. It was ornately decorated with a pretty nice chain that they could sell if times got lean enough. It would make something at a jewelers. It wasn't something that he knew about so he couldn't see if it was a threat or not. Still it had floated over so it had some magical power it would seem.

"I've never seen this either," Juan admitted. "So I'm stumped."

"Wait," Hay Lin said perking up. "I know someone that can help."

"Who?"

"Taranee Cook," she answered him. "She's a friend of mine and is really smart. She'd know what the freaky necklace is."

"So she knows about magic?" Will asked skeptically.

"Well no but she'd be able to point us in the right direction," Hay Lin plowed on. "It's worth a shot."

"Better then stumbling around the library for an answer I'd say," Will conceded. "Besides it's winter break so you can't claim I need to be at school."

"Hey, I'm giving you a basic education which is more then what some get," Juan mock scolded her. He knew that she was teasing him since she was well aware of how seriously he took education. Also being a high school dropout was a big impetus on that too so when it came to school so he knew that she was serious about it. "So no lip from you mocosa."

Will stuck out her tongue in relation which made him snort. Hay Lin giggled a bit tipsy since it was approaching the three o clock hour and Juan knew that was when those inexperienced with staying up late got trippy.

"Hey I'll call her," Hay Lin said pulling out a slightly beaten up cell phone turning it on. "She's probably awake studying."

"Este, isn't it winter break?"

"Oh that doesn't stop her at all. She's the kind of girl that gets excited for the end of summer because that means she gets to study again. She's that kind of brainy."

"Guau, now that's dedicated. Oye, how come you're not that dedicated to math?"

"Silencio hermano, I hate math and you know that," Will grumbled. Juan didn't rub it in, it wouldn't be nice and also he knew she shrugged with it and was very hard on herself as a result because she wasn't stupid. No sense in rubbing it in.

"Hey Taranee," Hay Lin almost shouted until some hurried shushing from Will got her to turn the volume down. "Listen I need to ask you something...Yeah I know how late it is...Hey! No fair I didn't ask you why you're up! Well it's something I need to know and no it's not school related...Ah no I can't say right now it's something that you need to see to be honest...Yeah pretty much...Ah no, not there..How about...how about we meet at...Canepa Mall? Yeah...For reasons...Okay I'll be there. Thanks Taranee. See ya."

"Wow that's trusting," Juan commented once Hay Lin had ended the call.

"Well she knows I wouldn't just randomly call without a reason," Hay Lin shrugged. "So it kinda..."

"YOu knoW you should be back at home instead of here?" A very small electronic voice asked making all them jump with their senses on alert. Will's head snapped about looking for intruders as did Juan. Hay Lin froze up staring at something only she could see.

"Um Will?"

"Que?"

"My cell phone just talked to me," Hay Lin said looking panicky at her phone.

"That's what it's for..."

"No it _talked _to me and I didn't call anyone," Hay Lin held up the offending device like it was grenade. Juan was about to dismiss it as her being a bit late night trippy when the _cell phone lit up on **it's own** and said_: "I did say that. She should be home."

"Que diablos!?" Juan leaned back with fear while Will pinned herself against the window their seated next too horror lining her face. "Your cell phone is _alive!? You've got Skynet on your phone!? QUE!?"_

"AH!" Hay Lin screamed making some patrons jump and threw it as hard as she could with some added wind added extra power to her throw. The phone slammed into the wall breaking into several pieces that rained down. Some of the patrons glared at them making Juan, Will and Hay Lin slide down into their cracked leather seats with embarrassment.

"Check please," he called with a pleasant tone out to the waitress knowing they wouldn't be allowed to stay after that even if he could come up with a fairly reasonable explanation. The other patrons were either sleepily looking at them or actively glaring at them. Hay Lin sheepishly slinked off with Will following in tow. Now they'd have to find a squatter home that wasn't a crack house to stay in. Yup officially cursed that was the Hernandez family alright. He loved Will with all his heart but sometimes he wished she was just a tad normal...or rather gave him a breather before throwing him another curve ball.

"Que Dios me ayúdame por favor," he muttered as he pulled out his battered wallet. "These girls are going to be the death of me."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Hay Lin said shamefaced as they walked into the lobby while Juan handled the finances. "I didn't mean to do that and case a fuss. I just well...panicked."

"It's been a muy raro noches," Will consoled her as she leaned back on the wall taking the pressure off her feet. "There's no shame in admitting that. Everybody reacts differently."

"I know but still, you'd think with as genre savvy as I am I'd anticipate this or something," Hay Lin berated herself. "And now I really can't go home...Not with this going on. I mean what if I accidentally blow up the restaurant with my family in it? What if I hurt someone with an innocent sneeze? What if..."

"Like I said it's okay, not everyone is a seasoned vet like me and me hermanó," Will said crossing her arms to gather in the heat interrupting Hay Lin's liturgy of what could go wrong. "It's órale. You're going to be fine. We'll take care of you."

"Seasoned? How long have you been doing this?"

Will debated on telling her. After all...Forget it she was neck deep in this as much as they were. She trusted her and she was nice. More importantly she'd saved Juan. She could've run off but didn't so that said something about her character.

"Since I was four," Will shrugged trying to make not to be a big deal because it wasn't...and yet it was. She didn't regret being with Juan but she did want them to have a normal life with Juan being what he wanted to be. She'd love to have him as a teacher in an official capacity.

"Four!? How old are you?"

"Um..." she thought about it for second before realizing with a jolt that she'd been running from the madness for almost nine years now. "Um about thirteen."

"So you've been running away from this kind of thing for nine years?" Hay Lin's eyes boggled. "Whoa I mean I'm having issues with the fact that I ran out without a word to my family and that was four hours or was it five hours ago?"

"Five," Will said with a small teasing smirk. "Felicidades!"

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be celebrating my new found freedom or panicking...Wait what have you been running from?"

"People that'd been trying to kill for Dios sabe por que," Will bitterly said. "I have no clue. I was four when I was first attacked. I've been running from attacks since."

"That-wow-that...I've got nothing," Hay Lin stared at her with shock. Will couldn't blame her. She was a sheltered kid just getting a taste of life and the rougher kind to boot. It was bound to be a shock to the system to say the least. Will opened her mouth to tell it was no big deal when she was well fiercely hugged by Hay Lin who enveloped her with a firm one.

_"I'm sorry,_" she whispered clinging to her. Will hesitated for second because the only one she allowed to touch her was Juan before returning it. She wasn't sure how long it lasted but it felt real nice. She soon heard Juan clearing his throat which startled them apart. Juan stared at the two confused before shaking his head.

"Do I want to know?"

"Este, I was comforting Hay Lin," Will said to save face for Hay Lin. Juan while appreciative might mistake Hay Lin's kindness for pity and she didn't want him to think that Hay Lin looked down on him or her. They didn't need pity and while she knew Hay Lin didn't come across as someone that would do that it was better that she saved face for now. "She needed it."

"I see, well we need find shelter or we'll freeze."

"Si hermanó," Will sighed with fondness. Sure it was weird with Hay Lin here but Hay Lin so far was holding up pretty well and although she would collapse later she was fuerte Will would give her that. "Vamos caballero y caballeras."

"Si," Juan said as he lead the pack. The walked down the street of blinding lights and into the more grimy sections. The buildings became more rundown and worn. Soon some streetlights weren't working. The passed a 24hr shop and several bars still open. After a long stroll they were walking into the more _ahem "_colorful sections" of town as Juan like to put it with a few streetwalkers in sexy but dirty furs stalking down the street looking for customers.

Will picked up her pace so it matched Juan and Juan in turned glared at all the men leering or giving her a second glance. Hay Lin squeaked with fear and slight shock and ran forward to join Will. It was again that Will was reminded on how sheltered Hay Lin was before now. Will had gotten used to this a long time ago. Juan's gaze was enough to make the others back off. That and pretending to carry a gun also was an excellent deterrent as well.

Soon the nightlights of various late night opened stores began to peter out and they were left in a run down section of town with boarded up shops and some small apartment homes in varying states of disrepair. There were others like them walking slowly about looking for a spot they could claim that didn't smell like piss or vomit or have discarded items like drug paraphernalia. Hay Lin scrunched up her nose at first but then finally pinched it close breathing through her mouth. Why..._ah. _Smart move. Best not to have a tornado here...there'd be needles and other things that Will would rather not think about littering the sky and slamming into people.

"Well here we are," Juan pointed out a disused store. The window was boarded up but it looked like someone had moved it slightly allowing for someone get in. Figures. Will leaned in a gave a smell. No piss or vomit. Good that meant no drunks or druggies they'd have to worry about for now or if there were guys like here they didn't use and just slept here.

"After you," Will invited Juan. Juan smiled at her before walking into darken space. There was click and his flashlight came on. He leaned out of the hole and said: "All clear. Let's get in and catch a few Z's before our big meeting."

"Órale," Will agreed before turning to Hay Lin and waving at the shop. "Buenvidos a Casa de Sin Hogar. Get comfortable because we've got a fun day tomorrow. Buenos noches." With that she ducked into the shop readied to get some sleep.

* * *

Hay Lin squirmed when she entered the shop behind Will. It as boarded up and abandoned which was interesting and sparked her sense of adventure and curiosity but nothing prepared Hay Lin for well...the _smell. _She gagged and covered her nose as she had when she'd entered into the neighborhood. It seemed she'd be doing a lot of that now. But then again if she slammed into a mere door down then she knew that she'd bring down the entire street with her sneezes. Beside her Will and Juan had sat down and leaned up against wall with holes in it and each other. Soon she could hear them breathing deeply and falling asleep. Hay Lin tried to follow their example but found herself too keyed up to entertain the idea of sleep even if she was tired.

There were street noises from outside which was comforting since she'd hear that from her room but usually it was occasional and muffled. Here she could hear it loud and clear. Another thing keeping her from settling down was the fact she _wasn't cold. _This fact just really bothered her. Why wasn't she cold? She was out in a light shirt and jeans with no boots only regular shoes she wore in the _Silver Dragon_. For all intents and purposes she should've been shivering and yet she wasn't.

It just unnerved her. Rather like the teasingly named necklace of doom that somehow appeared and everything went to hell in a hand basket. What was going on? She worried if she wasn't able to control her powers or if it was powers. What if it was curse brought on by the necklace or those chasing Will because she associated with her? She shivered with fear and curled into herself inhaling some remnants of _Silver Dragon _in her clothes to comfort herself. She could smell the spices and greasy from the food as well as the detergent that her Grandmother used on the clothes...Her Grandmother, her parents...She'd just left them. Sure it was for a good reason but it still felt like she'd carved out a gaping hole in her gut. What was she going to do? Had she made them a target?

_Follow the experts, _she thought. _They seem to know how do deal with it. _That thought comforted her slightly even if it made her sad. Will had been running from the weirdness since she was four. Four! She should've been playing with trucks or dolls or watching TV with her family not running around with her brother...come to think of it where their parents? Did they perish? Was that why they were on the run? Did someone kill them? Hay Lin shuddered as the thoughts of her family being targeted came to her. Hay Lin didn't blame Will for it because it'd been going on well before she showed up but she did worry that she'd painted a target on her family just for being nice. Then again she knew even knowing this in advance she'd still help.

_Will that happen to my family_? She wondered shuffling a little. _Will they be killed due to me? Please no. No._

"Oye, are you okay?" Will asked and from the sound of it scooting over towards her. Hay Lin looked up startled.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Trying but I couldn't stop wondering if you're okay. This is a muy rápido change after all."

"Yeah I guess so and no I'm not okay," Hay Lin admitted. "I'm scared. What if everyone I care about gets hurt? My parents, Grandmother, my friends. I'm scared."

"I won't say that it'll be okay," Will said leaning back on the wall behind her. "But I will do my best to make sure you're safe órale?"

"What happened to your parents? Did they get hurt? Is that why you and Juan are on the run?" Hay Lin raised her head as she asked looking at her for all intents and purposes guide to this madness.

"It's complicated," Will sighed sounding incredibly sad. "I'll tell tu later órale?"

"Okay," Hay Lin replied shakily. Of course she wasn't going to spill the beans on that. _You've just met her Hay Lin,_ her inner voice chided her sounding rather like her Grandmother in the rare times she got angry. _She's not going to tell you everything. _

"Mira, it's not that I think you're untrustworthy it's just that well...I don't like to talk about it."

"I get it," Hay Lin assured her. "I mean we are strangers more or less...So you wanna talk about something else?"

"Como cuales?"

"Um...Like favorite color or something? I mean we're...No this isn't right," she shook her head trying to marshal her thoughts together.

"You're tired and not thinking straight," Will consoled her. "And not used to sleeping rough. That's bueno. No shame in that."

"You seem like a pro."

"No me digas, I've been doing this for years now," Will shrugged. "So of course I'm good."

"I'm jealous right now," Hay Lin said. "Because I feel like a wreck and just want to break down now."

"Esta bien, hopefully you won't have to get used to it."

"Wait so what happens if we do solve this? Does mean...well you know? You get settle down?" Hay Lin was incredibly proud of the fact that she'd caught herself before saying "going home" considering she was homeless.

"No se," Will said sounding uncertain for the first time that night. "To be honest I've never really thought of it. I guess I've gotten really used to it."

"That...sucks," Hay Lin said. "Like really sucks."

"Well that's life and the sooner you get used to it the better things go," Will said."It's just better that way."

"So you don't hope for a better tomorrow?"

Will was silent for a bit and looked incredibly lost in thought. Hay Lin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey we'll figure this out together and once this craziness is done I'll help you in any way I can. I promise."

"But you don't even know me that well."

"No I don't but I do know you're a good person," Hay Lin smiled at her. "Anyone else would've ditched me after that and you didn't. You've been nice to me and understanding so I think you're a good person. And as far as I'm concerned we're friends so I'll help however I can "

Will was silent once more but this time looking a little less troubled than the last time. She turned to Hay Lin and Hay Lin saw a sincerity in her face unmasked by sarcasm or bravado. It was an honest one.

"Gracias," she said finally giving her a small smile. "You're a nice chica. Do me a favor and don't lose that."

"I won't," Hay Lin smiled. "My Grandmother always said I was a free spirit so I kinda intent to remain cosmic."

"Cosmic?"

"My version of saying cool."

"Órale... bueno... alright my favorite color este...fuchsia or magenta."

"Mine is well light blue...Also I like drawing, sketching and doing art."

"Ah so you're an artist?" Will asked putting on a funny French accent that made Hay Lin giggle and relax for the first time since this whole incident had started.

"While I'm so glad that you two are getting along and all. I have to say silencio por favor I'm trying to sleep," Juan complained somewhat grumpily from the shadows.

"Silencio yourself," Will shot back good-naturedly. "As if anyone can get any sleep with your snoring about."

"Mocosa," Juan retorted with laugh. "Well I've gotten," he looked down at an old watch whose glow was low in the light now appearing. "Diez minutos of sleep. Gracias. Felicitaciones. Hurra me."

"Huh!?" She looked out to notice that the previously long shadows had gotten shorter while the temperature had gotten slightly warmer. She still wasn't cold though but she could get used to that now that she had a friend and her brother here...

"Desayuno!" Will fist pumped joyfully. "So are we doing a soup kitchen or scrounging?"

"Scrounging?!" Hay Lin looked at Will horrified. "You mean it's not a stupid stereotype and people do eat out of garbage?"

"Sometimes if there's no charity nearby but...most of the time I just sit outside and people hand food out to me at a restuarante," Will said as she shouldered her pack. "All we have to do is follow the crowds."

"Neither," Juan said fishing out some battered money. "We still got something left. So let's hunt for a cheap place and get a bagel."

"Bueno vamos amigo y Juan!" Will said happily jumping up. "We've got food awaiting us."

Hay Lin smiled as she followed Will out into the crispy morning air ready for anything the day would threw at her. Juan turned and walked back down the street that looked much less threatening before but no less decrepit. There were more people running around but unlike her they were well bundled up. Hay Lin kept her eyes down and matched Will's nonchalant pace. They soon reached the shops she as a sheer amount of diverse people walking about in varying states of cleanliness. Most ignored them with a select few doing a double take.

Soon Juan turned into a what looked like a Latino eatery with most of the clientele being that ethnicity making Hay Lin feel like she was sticking out like a sour thumb. Will glared at some of the more hostile looks and others shrugged indifferently before turning back to their food.

"Hola," Juan jovially called out to the man behind the counter. "Me gusto es tres bagels con la crema queso y jalea. Vaya, dos vasas de leche y un vasa de cafe también."

The man nodded and began to prepare the bagels. Will squirmed as she looked about the food her mouth watering at the food which Hay Lin echoed as well.

"Aquí tiene, señor," the man said with a friendly tone as he slide over the plates. Juan nodded and pulled out some money.

"Oye, sabes dónde Canepa esta?" Juan asked as he paid for the meal.

"El centro comercial?"

"Si."

As Juan received his directions so they could get to the mall from their current location, Hay Lin and Will sat down in a booth and began to eat the food. To Hay Lin this was the best bagel with milk that she tasted in a good long time. She couldn't wait to see Taranee and see if they could get a lead on the freaky power situation. Hay Lin smiled. This was going to be so stellar!

* * *

Taranee didn't what to expect from Hay Lin. The call last night had been abrupt and unexpected interrupting her late night reading admittedly. But what she wanted to know she wouldn't say over the phone which wasn't like her at all. She'd called Irma and Cornelia in the morning who fortunately agreed to meet her even Cornelia who'd taken to calling Elyon for back up. Good thing because she wasn't familiar with the area having moved to Heatherfield only year ago and well...

"Why'd Hay Lin want to meet us here?" Cornelia scoffed as she looked at some of the tougher looking patrons. The mall wasn't too bad looking but it just felt neglected and those that seemingly frequented it looked both tired and just impoverished or mean. "There's another mall in Heatherfield. In a better place I might add."

"Question of centuries I assure you," Irma quipped cheerfully but still giving the patrons a side eyed look. Irma had nearly bulked at coming here because it was near a neighborhood that her dad had warned her about going to due to it's high call rate it got at the station. Taranee herself had heard of the neighborhood from her Mom venting about work but hadn't realized there was a mall nearby it until now.

"We could be doing so many other things too," Elyon huffed.

"Yeah I know," Cornelia said looking at her friend. "I'm glad you came though. I mean you've been acting weird lately."

"Hey I have not," Elyon rebuffed looking defensive. She had. She'd been crushing on the bookstore guy lately and had been debating on going much to Cornelia's apprehension. Not that Taranee blamed her. It was a little worrying.

"You've been hanging around that bookstore that came into town a few weeks ago with only the shopkeeper. No offense but it's worrisome," Cornelia countered her voice and tone taking a much gentler tone then Taranee was used to hearing from Cornelia which was a big sign that she was worried. "I'm just worried about you okay?"

Elyon sighed but nodded sadly accepting the concern which was good considering that the others were worried as well. The weird bookshop had opened just a few weeks ago and there was something odd about it that just rang as well...wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something about screamed trouble. "Sorry Cornelia. It's just so...well different. Also the shopkeeper is cute."

"I get it."

"Hey I spotted Hay Lin!" Irma shouted breaking the moment.

She was sitting on a bench near an open area not wearing a jacket or any cold weather gear despite the cold weather. Her clothes looked a little rough and her face a bit tired which didn't surprise Taranee even if the lack of coat startled her. No, what surprised her was her company.

Beside her was rough looking red headed teen with neck long hair dressed in layers of shirts all of which were dirty and looked well used, a second hand jacket that was clearly worn out with torn and dirty jeans and a scruffy baseball cap. Her shoes were wrapped with silver duct tape and looked like they were barely being held together by that. Beside her was a tall tanned man with long black hair in a slightly messy ponytail, a mustache and goatee dressed in similarly with the same amount of grime only he had a beanie and a bandana instead of a baseball cap. His eyes were scanning the crowds warily while Hay Lin and the other girl were clearly having an animated conversation.

"Can I get a yikes for that guy?" Irma said sounding a bit worried.

"Oh no problem there, yikes," Elyon said giving him a cautionary look. "He looks..."

"Scary," Taranee finished. There really was no way around it. He looked scary. Like prep that Taranee had seen once when visiting her Mom at work when she was young. He just looked tough.

"Ugh are you going to go on to her or are we going to stare?" Cornelia hissed looking slightly unnerved but determined. "Clearly he's not hurting her or harassing her so it's fine."

"Can..." Taranee hated to ask but the guy was a bit off-putting. "Can one of you guys come with me?"

"I will," Cornelia said crossing her arms. "Better get this over with."

"And you want me to do what? Standby and watch? Yeah not happening," Irma countered. "I'm going."

"So am I," Elyon crossed her arms stubbornly. "I didn't come out here to be a spectator. If I wanted that I'd be at home watching TV."

"Fine together then. Come on."

* * *

_Thank Spanishdict for these words. Again if anyone is proficient in Mexican Spanish feel free to school me. _

Translations:

Como cuales- like what (multiple)

No me digas- duh

Buenvidos a Casa de Sin Hogar- Welcome to the house of the homeless

Dios sabe se por que- God knows why

Que Dios me ayudame por favor- God help me please

mocosa- brat (feminine)

felicidades- congrats

Felicitaciones- Latin American version of congrats.

Esta bien- It's okay

Desayuno- breakfast

diez minutos- ten minutes

también- also

Aqui tiene, senor- here you go sir

Me gusto es tres bagels con la crema queso y jalea. Vaya, dos vasas de leche y un vasa de cafe también- I'd like three bagels with creme cheese and jelly. Oh and two cups of milk and one of coffee.

Oye, sabes dónde Canepa esta- Hey do you know where Canepa is?

El centro comercial- mall

muy raro- freaky or very strange


	4. Awakening at Canepa Mall

In the early morning twilight a hunter tracked it's prey. A tall pale being smiled as he smelled the air around him to see if perhaps this time instead of faint traces he could find his prey. Should he do so then his Master would be pleased. He inhaled and exhaled. At first it was usual smog and other things that the denizens of this world pumped into the air.

By the Darkness Below, did they pump junk into their air. And people had the nerve to complain about his kind. At least they recycled. Even the dead were recycled as mindless servants so that their limited space wouldn't be wasted. After all waste not want not. Also it was fun seeing their rotting husks disintegrate with their spirits still intact. It made for a fitting end for their enemies. But he digressed from his task. He once again inhaled...

His eyes opened wide and then Otis smiled as he realized that his prey was here. _I shall have you Death-slayer and the glory shall be mine._

* * *

Going to the Canepa Mall was quite an adventure. For Will it was kinda novel considering Malls tended to shoo them away or call the police on them. Hay Lin teaching her to walk had been fun as well. Now they were just waiting on her friends to show up.

_Friends _now that was a rare word for Will. Juan was the closest thing she could call a friend and he was her familia. The last person she'd called her friend was Arturo...until she'd run away from him after the Incident and Tía Abuela Chacon but she was just a nice lady granted Juan called her a señora fuerte because what she'd done for them. She had offered to help them out in case they were her neck of the woods once again and meant it from what Will could tell. But then again most aside from those two most of the other people often ran screaming or just didn't stay long enough to be considered friends aside from those two so this was a first in which someone actually went on adventure with them.

"Hay Lin!" Will looked in direction the voice came from only to see four girls walk up. One was clearly loaded with fashionable attire with long blonde hair and the tallest. She had a bossy looking face that from the looks of it was looking at Juan which made Will's shoulders hunched defensively. If that chica wanted to fight she could oblige. Beside dressed nicely as well was a bespectacled African American girl with dark black hair with a single long ponytail near her left ear who had a shy demeanor about her. He brown eyes darted from Juan to Hay Lin worriedly.

Beside the girl were two others. A girl with brunette shoulder length hair with slightly worn clothing and a wary look belayed with a merry tinkle in her blue eyes. Her tanned skin reminded Will of some people she'd seen with Juan which meant she might be Latina if a bit distantly. The last one was strawberry blonde girl whose hair was in pigtails with slightly less fancy attire with deep blue eyes who also seemed a bit shy since she was hanging back. Will wanted to bark at the lead for glaring at her brother like he was a threat. Hay Lin evidently seeing her tense up placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned her gaze to Hay Lin who had a calm look on her face with a friendly smile that made her relax slightly.

"Hay Lin," the first one called out.

"Hey guys," Hay Lin replied with a smile. "Guys I'd like you to meet my new friends, this is Juan Hernandez and Will Hernandez."

Will didn't mind Hay Lin giving out her real name. It was somewhat jarring but she trusted Hay Lin and therefore trusted that her friends wouldn't exactly spread it around. She gave a sheepish wave. Juan gave a short wave and a disarming smile that seemed to put the shyer once at ease.

"Hola chicas," he said.

"Hola."

"I'm Cornelia Hale," the bossy one said taking the lead.

"Irma Lair," the brunette said with a smirk.

"Taranee Cook, encantada de conocerla," the African American one said her unease melting slightly.

"Elyon Brown," the last one said smiling shyly at them.

"Encantados de conocerlos de a todos," Will said replied to them all.

"Okay now that we've meet do you mind telling us why we're in the rougher side of town?" Irma asked leaning on the steel bench they were on.

"And what was so important that you had called me at three o clock in the morning?"

"Este asi?" Will asked pulling out the necklace from her jacket pocket. The necklace was glowing brightly again catching everyone's attention. The four newcomers stared at it with awe. Irma even attempted to poke at it before Cornelia slapped her hand away.

"So that piece of jewelry is what?" Taranee asked.

"A floating piece of doom," Hay Lin said.

"Hay Lin..."

"I'm being serious Cornelia!"

"You know how I for one hate agreeing with Cornelia but..."

"Ah come on not you too Irma? Who's next Taranee?! Elyon?! Guys I am telling the truth here. Why would I lie about this?"

Will toned out of the argument and instead twirled the necklace in her hand gazing at it as if it was going reveal its secrets to her. This was getting frustrating. Would've it been easier to head to library alone instead of this? Four of the girls argued about it while Elyon stayed out of the argument and instead walked closer to Will also by extension the necklace. She gave an experimental poke at it and as if on cue it started floating silencing the argument casing all to stare at the necklace with awe.

"Okay argument and agreement redacted thankfully. Now what is that?!"

"I don't know!" Hay Lin shouted at Irma. "That's what we're here to see if Taranee knew or she could guess."

"Oye don't look at me," Will held up her hands as Taranee turned her gaze towards her. "No se nada."

"Lo mismo," Juan echoed giving Cornelia a raised eyebrow. "No se."

"Hey," Elyon cut in looking hesitant. "Why don't we try the bookshop?"

"Elyon..."

"No Cornelia hear me out, I've been inside and I know they've got rare books on weird kinds of stuff so we can see if we can find something there. I mean it's better then just arguing about it."

"Just so long as it's about researching the necklace and not checking out the shopkeeper I'm down with it," Irma said.

"As long as it's research," Cornelia conceded. "And I'm coming."

"Me too," Irma said placing her arm on Elyon. "Someone has to monitor the blonde squad."

"Irma!" Cornelia snapped glaring at her.

"Well while you do that we can check out the local library," Taranee said.

Will was about to point out that there would be the issue of how'd coordinate the endeavor when her stomach took a turn for the nauseous kind. She grabbed her stomach and leaned over with a groan. The girls looked on concerned while Juan snapped to hyper-alert mode.

"Hey is she okay?"

"Will?"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Mágica mala," she whispered through gritted teeth to Juan. "Muy mala."

"¡Eh comprendo bien en entonces caso corred!" Juan barked making the girls jump as he sprang to his feet dragging Will up with no difficulty. "Run!"

Will began to run before something grabbed her from her feet. Looking down she saw her shadow but it was being stretched impossibly like Juan's favorite anime characters. Shikamaru if she was right...¡Ah cagada! This wasn't good.

"¡Will vamos!" Juan bellowed as he pulled her arm.

"¡No puedo!" Will screeched back desperately pulling at her legs with her free arm to get them to move. "¡Corre!"

"¡No sin ti!"

"This time you're finally going to be dead, Death-slayer," a chilling voice said from behind them. Will turned back and saw the source of her bad feelings this time. It was a tall man with jet black hair and white complexion that looked corpse like with a sharp teeth jutting out his mouth dressed in a dark trench coat and with steel tipped boots carrying a bullwhip. This guy was new. Beforehand it was huge creatures that tried to eat her and Juan to very odd occurrences that ended with people getting hurt...now it was people? Oh great, what a step up.

"Will!" Hay Lin screamed. A sudden gust of wind shot towards the creature launching halfway down the mall much to the shock of the shoppers who screamed and scrambled to get out of the way. He slammed into a fountain with a splash and a clang as his head collided with the pipe works making the fountain leak.

But the creature got up and waved a hand seemingly unfazed with his flight. With a muttered word and the gesture jet black spiders appeared from the ground itself eliciting several screech's of horror. Will turned and tried to pull herself free. Both Taranee and Hay Lin grabbed her other arm while Cornelia and Elyon helped Juan pull her original arm. Together they yanked her free of whatever hocus pocus the guy put her under allowing to finally move. Together they all began running away from the monstrosities who were chasing them as quickly as humanly possible along with a crowd of people were sensibly fleeing from the gigantic spiders that could've been offspring from Ungoliant for all Will knew.

As they ran she heard a swish of a cloak and soon the being was right in front of them smiling with malicious glee. His landing froze her in place while other people ran...except for Juan...and Hay Lin and her friends.

"Got you," he smiled at them his fangs bared.

* * *

Hay Lin knew that Will was being pursued be weirdness but seeing it firsthand awakened two things in her. Protectiveness for her friends and a good dose of fear. The being looking at her looked like a cross between a dried corpse like a mummy and sharp fangs like a vampire with glowing eyes to boot. He was dressed like a detectives with a long bellowing jacket and now he'd sent monsters after them. This would a cool sequence if she wasn't in the middle of it. One of the spiders let out a squeak and she heard it...although how that was possible was a mystery jump into the air.

She heard a hiss as smack as it landed right behind her it's long svelte legs reaching forth and grabbing her. Hay Lin's hand snapped back and another gale force wind launched it off into the air like it's summoner. Hay Lin didn't have time to celebrate since the being in the front was in the way. The man frowned at her and whispered something that she probably wasn't supposed to hear: "An inheritor of the Jade Sky Palace? Here?"

_What? _Hay Lin didn't have time to think since Cornelia, ever to take charge stepped in front of the group glaring at the man.

"Who are you?" She hissed. "And what do you want?"

"My name is no concern of yours. But as for my want...well I want the girl," he pointed to Will. "And her blood upon one of mine hand and her head in the other to present to my Master. Simple enough I should think."

"Okay we're going with a firm **_nope _**for that idea," Irma barked glaring at the beast. Elyon and Taranee silently glared at the being. There was a huge aura of disgust radiating from their very body language that indicated how repulsed they were by the idea.

"No way," Hay Lin retorted. "She's my friend, Death-slayer or not, you're not getting her. Over my dead body!"

"Agreed," Cornelia crossed her arms defiantly as Hay Lin expected. Cornelia was many things and a near bully was one but she wasn't a bad person. She wouldn't just leave someone to die like that especially since she considered them a friend which clearly she did. "Fat chance that's happening."

"Very well then, more trophies for me. And as the saying does go the more the merrier," the being smiled as he snapped open his hand a beam of pure blackness coming from it that made Hay Lin's stomach squirm. "I'll start with you, golden one, since you're so bold to face me without a totem! I shall relish the sound of your screams!"

* * *

Elyon was many things, shy, not very good at math and hopelessly naive in the terms of some things. But one thing she wasn't was a coward. So Elyon didn't even have to think and dove in front of Cornelia getting a full blast of whatever it was that freak was shooting at Cornelia. She didn't regret saving her friend for a second...although she did wish it didn't hurt as much as it did when whatever it was slammed into her. Ow, heroics were painful. That wasn't something they told you in the storybooks that's for sure...

"Elyon!" She heard her friend frantically screeching in the distance. Elyon could feel herself slam into the ground with a hard thud but for some reason that didn't hurt as much as she'd thought it would but then again her chest was still killing her so that might've been why she didn't feel anymore pain.

"My Queen!" Another voice clearly a woman's called catching her attention. "Take my hand! We mustn't tarry if you wish to save the others."

_Huh? _Elyon opened her eyes and saw a lady with the face, wings and talons of a raven dressed in purple robes standing over her with her talons extended. "You must loan me your power please. Please Your Majesty we don't have much time if your friends are to survive the Hunter!"

_And now I'm confused. _Elyon thought groggily. _My day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Wait...my FRIENDS?!_

"What about my friends?" She whispered harshly her wits abruptly coming back as the events from before replayed in her head. She wasn't going to leave them behind with that creep for...wherever she was. True she hadn't know Will or Juan for that long but Hay Lin trusted them and Will had warned them. Will was good in her eyes and Juan went to help out Will so she wouldn't leave them to die. "I'm not going to give you anything unless they get saved, Featherbrained."

It was as she finished this remark that the raven lady laughed. It wasn't a harsh one unlike the other weirdo but one filled with delight and slight mirth. "Ah my Queen you prove to me more and more that you are worthy of the Luminous totem and title. Fret not, I had every intention of assisting them as well but I'm in need of your strength to concentrate my array. The Unbinding spell array will ensure they survive as well do not fear. I shall save you all but come I mustn't tarry too long or they shall be grave peril. The Hunter won't tarry for long to torture them for your act of heroism. But a warning do I bring, you may tell of my coming to your friends but no one else. And beware of the witch and the mage. Speak not of me to them. Promise me you shall do so."

"As long as you help out my friends then we're good. I promise," Elyon said holding out her hand. There was something about this woman that struck a cord with Elyon. Almost like she'd met her before a long time ago...

"Good, it shall be as you said. Now let us begin the Unbinding so that you and they may receive the totems that will guide you. You shall awaken soon and ask the keeper to release the totems so the spell will be complete. Say the words: Unleash the Watchers. Good luck as you say..."

The talons gently gripped her hand and soon they were enveloped with light and warmth.

* * *

"Fool," the being hissed as he lowered his hand angrily as Elyon slammed to the ground with a thud. "She spoiled the sport. I would've had my fun with the wench had she not jumped ahead."

"ELYON!" Cornelia screeched running towards her. Once she reached she began to shake as her friend laid unresponsive upon the ground. Taranee's stomach had turned into lead at the sight. He'd...killed her. Just like that. He'd killed her and now he was going to kill them too. What was she going to do?! How was they going to get out of this?!

"Very well if you do not wish to be a sport then I'll just do it the messy way," he said annoyed as he waved his hand at the spiders that surrounded them. "Kill them but bring me their heads."

The spiders rubbed their pincers together giving of a clicking noise that made Taranee's skin crawl with revulsion. Then the one nearest to her lunged forward pincers extended. Taranee screamed and jumped back unfortunately slightly separating herself from the group. Irma was similarly being corralled away from the others. Hay Lin yelled and several spiders near her were blown away with another gale slamming into several shopping displays smashing the windows to pieces and knocking over displays.

"¡Retroceded!" Juan barked as he grabbed Cornelia and Elyon and yanked them behind Hay Lin. Will quickly snapped into action and ducked behind Hay Lin her fists raised as if to box the spiders into submission if necessary. Meanwhile both Taranee and Irma quickly backed away from the spider things and tried to keep of ahead of them even as they closed in on them.

"¡Deja nos solo!" Will shouted at the being.

"It's pointless to resist," the being smiled as spiders continued to zero in on Irma, Taranee and others who'd gathered around Hay Lin. "Your guardian of the wind shall tire and when she does she may yet rejoin the Sky Mother along with the others. You well...perhaps...but then your spirit trapped in my soul-flask would be fitting I think considering what a bother you're being."

"Guys help!" Irma said as the spiders began encircle her tightly giving her little room to move. "I'm currently not arachnophobic but these are making a _really_ good case for being one!"

"Hang on Irma and you too Taranee!" Hay Lin shouted back as she raised her hands to unleash another gust of wind in their respective directions. That was when the necklace glowed a hot pink and soon there was a blinding flash of white light coming from Elyon which blinded them all. Soon Elyon was enveloped by it and disappeared from view along with Cornelia who was holding her tightly.

"Will!" Elyon's voice called from within the light. "Say Unleash the Watchers! Just do it!"

"Qu- ¡Ay obvidalo! Unleash the Watchers!" Will said following along although she like everyone save Elyon had no clue what was going on. That much was clear from the way she looked.

Taranee saw the pink glow of the jewel become brighter like a campfire with kindling thrown into it and then fuse into the light coming from Elyon fusing the golden white into a white hot light that soon divided into six different lights still blinding in scope. Magenta went shined on Will, blue on Irma, green on Cornelia, silver on Hay Lin, gold claimed Elyon while red slammed into her with a roar of triumph. Her world was soon covered by a red light.

In the light she saw a silhouette of looked a lizard wreathed in flames. It opened it's eyes which glowed crimson. It opened it's mouth with a roar which ignited the air and headed towards Taranee. Taranee braced herself for the burns that would come but instead... she felt a flame burst from her veins and flow down her body igniting the spider which shrieked as it burned allowing her to jump up and away from it. Irma was instead surrounded with a water that lashed out at the spiders splashing them away. Will's hands sparked and with a feral grin she turned went all Palpatine on the spiders behind her zapping them into submission. Hay Lin's wind was stronger then before. Instead of just blasting them back it torn them to pieces bits of their legs and torso becoming black wisps is smoke that were annihilated by a blast of light from Elyon who was now standing without assistance with a smug smile on her face.

"Hey creep!" Cornelia shouted gaining their former tormentor's attention. Her hands were raised over her head. "How's this for a sport? It's called dog pile!"

The being looked up as did Taranee. To her shock she saw a _huge chuck of the ground floating over his head!_

If she was shocked it was nothing on the being who stared at the chuck like a Roadrunner cartoon. Then the ground slammed on his head with a thud and a quite a bit of debris following in it's wake burying him beneath the rubble. Around her she heard a pop and after a quick look around she saw that conjured spiders had vanished. and for some reason she was shorter then the rest...odd...Taranee looked down to see...She. Was. Melting. The Floor. She yelp as she jumped out of the sludge that remained of the mall tiles shaking off the slime from her sneakers.

"Okay as awesome and amazing as that was...WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEAVEN JUST HAPPENED HERE?!" Irma, who was soaking wet, shouted as she looked over at Will who looked both awed and unnerved by her still sparking hands.

"No..se.." She finally replied slowly as if coming from a trance. "Ask...her," she pointed to Elyon whose light started to fade slightly. At least it wasn't painful to look at anymore.

"Elyon?" Cornelia said walking up slowly to their friend with bits of rock clinging to her now slashed winter wear. "What is happening here?"

"I...I'm not sure." Elyon admitted as she looked down at her hands with shock. "But..."

A suddenly slam broke the spell and alerted them that they were in a public area with dozens of witnesses and not to mention a boatload of property damage.

"Can we continue this conversation elsewhere?" Juan asked nervously. "Without getting la policía involved?"

"Why not?" Taranee asked before she realized what she'd said and internally smacked her forehead. Of course he'd want out. Who wouldn't with this kind of damage? _Stupid Taranee think!_

"Um seriously are you for **real**?!" Irma raised at an eyebrow. "How the heck are we going to explain..._this_?!" She gestured the damage around her. "To them?! I **so thankful** my Dad is off today. Because he'd be going ham on me for this and best of all I've got no clue what's happening so I can't even come up with a plausible excuse!"

"He's going to be called in," Elyon pointed out calmly with a slight hysterical edge to it. "I'd think for something like this, they'd call in all officers on duty or not."

"Dang it Elyon stop inserting logic into my comfortable fantasies."

"Look I'm with Juan in saying can we _please _discuss somewhere else?" Will asked joining her brother in looking around nervously. "I for one don't want to arrested for something that isn't my fault."

"Neither do I," Cornelia agreed with a firm nod even though she like the rest of them looked weirded out. "I'd say let's get out of here before they arrive."

With that said all of them wordlessly followed Will, Juan, Cornelia and Hay Lin out of the shopping mall and into the city. Taranee hoped they'd be able to find someplace where they could regroup and figure things out...

* * *

_Kandrakar_

Luba was watching Aurameres for that day as she'd done throughout the centuries. It was a fairly calm day too. Well calm to her. The Oracle had been unnerved as of the time. He'd had a premonition of a great cosmic event but with no details it equaled to a constant worry and dread over evens that had yet to pass. This was concerning of course to Luba who wished that she could ease her friend's suffer. Halinor also wished to be of service but like her had no way to ease the Oracle's mind. So she continued her duties as stoically as she could. It was as she contemplated this that she noticed a huge flash coming from the chamber which the Aurameres resided in.

"What?" She hissed as she brought her powers to bare on the unexpected attack. However even as she tried to marshal her defenses something happened that broke her concentration. _The Aurameres vanished_! She stopped her defense spell stunned at the turn of events. How was this possible?! She walked up to the chamber only to confirm what she'd feared. The Aurameres were gone. Nothing remained of them in Kandrakar. But she could sense the power was still there. So they weren't destroyed but merely stolen. But were did they go?!

"Luba!" Halinor cried getting Luba's attention looking shaken. "What's happened?"

"The Aurameres are gone," Luba whispered hardly believing what she was seeing. How could this be happening?!

"Who has the power to do this?" Halinor murmured as she too looked at the former place of honor the Aurameres occupied. "I've never heard of such a thing. I only noticed when I felt something go wrong with my powers."

"Neither have I," Luba replied honestly. "There's something strong and strange at work here but what I cannot say. But the fact remains that the Aurameres are gone. The Oracle must know of this."

"And...could it be endangering Yan Lin since she has the Heart?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, Kadma would've felt it if you did and I'm guessing so did Yan Lin as well as..." Her voice trailed as both realized who else would've felt it changed.

"Nerissa, could she be responsible?"

"Doubtful but we mustn't rule it out. But first to the Oracle. He must know."

* * *

_Meridian_

The Mage was watching over the entrance to the Eternal City when she felt the sudden shift. Nerissa now known and seen as the Mage stumbled before getting her bearings. Fortunately no one was nearby to witness this which she was thankful for. Still with that said.

"What on Earth was that?" She hissed rubbing her temples. It wasn't something she'd been anticipating at all. She exhaled and then concentrated...Aurameres...They...Her eyes snapped open as the full weight of the revelation sank in. The Aurameres were gone! So someone had invaded Kandrakar but how or who? That would put quite a kink in her plans. She huffed with annoyance as she went back to sentry duty. There alas was nothing she could do now. The fact was she needed to maintain her disguise least Kandrakar find her and seal her back with a more sturdy lock this time. No she'd bid her time and use her Mage persona to see if she could glean information. That was a better plan then running off. Also there was Phobos to consider as well. So whoever was the thief they were luck for now. Once Phobos was deposed and she was able to siphon off some energy her plans would come to fruition. Until then she would keep an eye on the situation.

* * *

_Earth_

Yan Lin felt the change in the air. There was a dip in her powers and soon a maelstrom raged in her mind for second before dissipating. It felt like well the wind had been taken out of her sails. All this on top of Hay Lin's sudden disappearance. This couldn't have been a coincidence.

"Yan Lin," Halinor's voice called to her. Oh boy this was bad if the Oracle called upon her in her retirement.

"Halinor Clarkson," Yan Lin said turning to see her old friend looking very distressed. "What's going on over there?"

"The Aurameres are missing."

Yan Lin blinked before the full impact registered to her.

"How?" She asked.

"We don't know and that's what's worrying us," she replied. "Do you still have the Heart?"

"I haven't checked recently, losing or rather a missing a granddaughter so suddenly will do that," Yan Lin sighed.

"Your granddaughter is missing?"

"Yes and now this..." Yan Lin paused as she walked into the room were the cabinet was _wide open. _

"I think," Yan Lin said looking a now frightened Halinor. "We've got an issue here."

* * *

Above the battleground Eisdor kept watch. The screams of the fleeing humans were annoying him because he couldn't hear what was said but Eisdor kept his vigil nonetheless. He had watched the fight unfold from above with great interest and soon he witnessed them leave in a rush.

_-Follow them. The time is now. We must bring them to me- _His mistress said to him. He allowed her to take control and drop from the rafters. He walked forward in his pale human form when something caught his eye breaking the Mistress's concentration. He steeled himself for reprimand but none came for she soon sense what he had. It seems in their haste to help out their companions they'd dropped a Source of unimaginable power in the confusion of the battle. She through him picked up the object carefully with his long sinuous fingers gazing upon it. It looked like a common necklace with dulled crystal at it's center but the eyes of his Mistress saw that the bauble far from being a trinket contained much potential to it.

-_Oh were I to have a forge it would make for a lantern to channel the power from. What an artifact this would be! It would rival mine own blade. What magic would I make were this mine.-_

_-Mistress, I could spirit you to a sister who would do so.-_

_-Nay let it be, I wish not to lose sight of the child...-_

_-I can send a doppelganger, I have the stored enough strength.-_

_-No! No, I have another design for this. This is an opportunity to gain the child's confidence. Therefore we shall wait for her. I have a feeling that the child will return for the trinket and when she does we shall snare her. Once we have her I could forge it into a weapon for usage.-_

_-What of the others that accompany her such as her guardian?-_

_-They may yet serve our purposes,-_ The Mistress mused._ -Tolerate them and humor them. They are but whelps and won't suspect save for the head child. Have a care for the guardian. I have a feeling to gain the cooperation of the first we'll have to work with the others especially the guardian. Besides Seer King Durza did say that it was a group. So this may yet be the group, we shall see if they pass the Trials. Stay in this place but out of sight.-_

_-Very well, I obey_.- Eisdor replied as he turned back to cat form and hid under some of the rubble. She would come back for the trinket and when she did they'd be there waiting.

* * *

Translations:

encantada de conocerla- nice to meet you (feminine)

Encantados de conocerlos de a todos- nice to meet you all

asi- this

No se- I don't know

Lo mismo- ditto

¿Qué pasó?- Whats happening or Whats going on

Mágica mala- bad magic

Muy mala- Very bad

Eh entiendo bien en entonces caso corred!- Ah I understand, well in that case. Run (you plural)!

¡Corre!- run!

No puedo- I can't

No sin ti- not without you

Retrocedad- you (plural) get back (second person plural imperative)

Deja nos sola- you leave us alone

Ay óbvialo- aw forget it (imperative)

La policía- the police


	5. Mayhem and Mishaps with Powers

The running continued on for a good bit before they all were winded enough to stop which fortunately a good distance from their destructive actions. Even then they still felt adrenaline running in their veins or so Irma assumed because she felt jittery and above all worried. Her hands leaked water everywhere and yet despite the fact she should be freezing to death due to the cold she wasn't. Oh she was still cold but for some reason the water wasn't turning into ice so there seemed to no danger of her turning into Irma-icle.

That thought would've made her giggle were it not for the fact that she'd just wielded water like a Waterbender from that show that Hay Lin made her watch...

"How, on EARTH WAS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Cornelia bellowed voicing Irma and she was sure, everyone else's thoughts. Except Irma didn't glare at Will but at Elyon who looked just as shell-shocked as she felt. Then again they all looked like they'd been to hell and back so yeah there was that.

"No se," Will breathed trying to catch her breath. "Ask miss shout random words over there." She pointed to Elyon. "She seems to know."

"Um..." Elyon looked extremely uncomfortable at being put on the spot. "Promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

"Elyon," Irma jumped in before anyone else spoke up. "We've just wielded the four elements Avatar style back there. I think that we've gone _waaaay_ past the point of thinking that seeing something weird as being worthy of being called cuckoo for Coco-Puffs."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, I saw a bird...person and she told me to say that! She warned about a witch too. Said something about Then I saw rainbow bird that said the same about the witch and man with a knife in the light that flew into my chest."

"You too?" Hay Lin asked. "I saw a bird too only it was Fenghaung."

"Feng- a what now?"

"Fenghaung Cornelia, it's a mythical bird from...well Chinese folklore. Some call it a Phoenix but it's completely different."

"I-" Taranee wavered. "I saw something too...only it was a lizard wreathed in flames. It breathed fire on me..."

"Mine was...well a um...I think it was a lizard deer thing...I really don't know I think I saw it once in mural at the _Silver Dragon _it was a bunch of animals dancing I think_..."_

"If it has hooves then it's a Qilin," Hay Lin interjected.

"Fine a Qilin, anyways she and pretty sure it was a she didn't say anything just blow flowers and dirt towards me."

Irma for once was silent as to voicing what she'd seen in her respective light...mainly because she knew that Cornelia would laugh. After all it was female giant otter which was a bit divergent from the others.

"Mine was a feathered serpent who said I was worthy lo qué significa then I got zapped," Will admitted now looking at Irma. Irma could feel the stares before breaking down. Might as well since they were just confessing to the weirdness now.

"Fine, mine was a giant otter...but monstrously huge...Like horse size," Irma admitted even as Cornelia snorted with shock. "But it didn't say anything to me just slapped down its tail and a wave crashed into me then well...water seemed to come to me and out of me like it or not."

"So we all saw something and in the case of Elyon saw something twice. And Will and Elyon's spoke to them."

"This whole thing is way beyond my scope of things," Irma breathed before she looked down at her watery hands. "And can I ask when I'm going to stop leaking? I mean a leaky faucet has nothing on me right now and I'd really like to stop now. Please and thank you."

"At least you're not burning the concrete," Taranee commented looking down at her feet. "Correction melting concrete," she said jumping out of the puddle of molten concrete. She wiped her feet almost nonchalantly...if you didn't notice her shoulders were tense with fear.

"Entonces, you've now have got Captain Planet powers? Qué?"

"Nope no one has heart or power rings," Irma quipped. "At least not that I'm aware of."

"Kinda like the necklace..."

"Speaking of which where is it?" Taranee asked. "I think Elyon's idea about the bookshop makes much more sense now. I mean the library doesn't exactly a freaky magical section the last time I was there. Unless there's a Forbidden Section like in the Philosopher's Stone."

"Um isn't it Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Hay Lin I refuse to dignify that title since it was only slapped on because an American publisher thought we'd too stupid to figure out what a Philosopher was."

"Oh wow, yeah definitely using that name from now on."

"Are we _really _having a discussion about Harry Potter of all things?!"

"Well Cornelia it's introduction to reading and we all that you don't like to-"

"Bueno eso aquí... Ay sacapuntas! I dropped the necklace!" Will exclaimed interrupting Irma in mid-sentence and she searched her pockets with a growing panic.

"You did what?!" Cornelia screeched gaze snapping back at Will.

"Ah genial, buen trabajo,"

"Silencio eres malo."

"I'll get it," Cornelia volunteered cutting over the siblings bickering rubbing her forehead clearly tired. Not that Irma could blame her. She wanted to go home, curl up in a ball and not wake up for the next...decade maybe. Wait could she even go home now? Not with her hands acting like a garden hose she couldn't "I'll grab it and meet you..."

"Not alone," Will countered. "I'd suggest we go in groups. It's safer that way."

"That's...a good idea," Cornelia admitted a little begrudgingly.

"I'll go with Irma to see if we can find some food so I'll need some money," Hay Lin said.

"Here," Cornelia handed over her wallet. "This should more then cover it."

"Good."

"Oh we're not eating at the _Silver Dragon," _Hay Lin shook her head. "I'm staying away from there as long as my powers are going haywire and those freaks attack us. And guys they want to kill us."

"Es verdad," Will said. "I've been running from them for a while so it'd be a good idea to stay away from familiar places."

"Wait does that mean we-?" Taranee stopped what she was saying since all of the girls and Juan knowing full well what she was going to ask.

"Does this mean we can't go home?" Irma said out loud voicing what everyone save for perhaps Will, Hay Lin and Juan were thinking of their behavior was any indication.

"Lo siento...no," Will said shaking her head. "I'm really sorry but it's not an option."

"But-"

"Thank about amigas," Juan cut into Taranee's protest. "Do you want you to endanger your familia with this? I mean truly do you want to? I mean it's up to you and who knows? Maybe the monsters will leave you and just for for me and Will so you might be safe and content."

And that right there was the issue. Irma knew that she didn't want to do that. As much as they annoyed her (particularly Chris) she didn't want to endanger them. Those freaks tried to kill her. So heaven only knew what they'd do to her family. Also Hay Lin was a friend and she'd stick by her even if she didn't know Will that well. And Will was pretty good in a fight and pretty nice so Irma didn't want to leave her to her own devises...that would be jerk move. Besides she wasn't one to back down from challenges especially since this one involved the safety of her friends.

"No," Hay Lin shook her head firmly. "I'm not ditching you for my personal safety. I said it before that I'm your friend and I'm sticking with you."

"I am not going to leave you either," Elyon said definitively. "Besides I want to know what's going on as much as the rest of you do."

"Well I'm not staying out if any of you guys are involved," Cornelia crossed her arms defiantly. "No way, you're stuck with me."

"I..I stay," Taranee said meekly. "I'm not going to abandon you guys either."

"Here, Here," Irma said decided to throw her lot in with the group. It was the right thing to do and besides she didn't want to abandon her friends in their time of need. "You're kinda gonna have to get used to me here. So you're stuck with me."

"Alright so we've agreed to stick with this, so incidentally what's the plan?" Elyon asked in general.

"Well, we do the whole bookstore idea," Will said. "If they've got weird books then maybe they've got something we can use."

"I'll go with Taranee," Elyon volunteered.

"And I'm going with you girls to the bookstore," Juan interjected. "I'm good with research and stuff like that."

"Es verdad, Juan is mucho inteligente so he can help."

"Yeah so," Juan gave a jaunty salute to Taranee. "Permission to go on an away mission Captain?"

"Um...Sure," Taranee agreed with a soft smile. "Why not? We could us the help."

"So I guess we'll call one of the two of you."

"Um Cornelia try calling Irma because I don't have my phone."

"Si and I don't have either...for obvious reasons."

"Okay her and him," Cornelia pointed to Will and Juan. "I can get why she doesn't have phone but why don't you?"

"Um...it's complicated? Look I'll explain later."

"Well we need a place to meet up," Irma said taking the lead. "Any ideas?"

"Sheffield_," _Taranee said confidently. "Most of us know where it is."

"I don't."

"Well I do," Cornelia told Will.

"Right, so we've all got an idea of what we need to do? Bueno now luego, vamos!" Will said as they all began to split up.

_I hope everything ends up okay, _Irma thought as she walked away with Hay Lin to see if they could find somewhere to eat or takeout could be a thing she didn't care at this point. Although she _really _wanted to stop leaking now. Like please?

_"As you wish lass."_

_Huh?! _Irma did a double take but aside from Hay Lin who looked deep in thought there was no one there.

"Hey Irma looks like you've stopped leaking," Hay Lin commented looking at her hands.

"What?!" She looked down and saw that indeed her hands had stopped leaking. "Okay this is weird."

"_Don't think that I enjoy this runaround as much as you do lass, once ye finished with your fishing then go to the nearest river or other water body. There we'll meet properly aye?" _

_Who are you?_

_"Ah 'tis right we ain't been introduced, I'm Deidrie the water totem and I look forward to train with ye."_

* * *

Cornelia looked at the carnage they'd inflicted on the Mall area. She could see the damage they'd wrought and it was profoundly unnerving. They'd done this. They'd commanded the elements and pretty much totaled a shopping district. Behind her Will whistled as she too took in the damage with a wide eyed stare. Cornelia was actually glad that Will had volunteered to go with her because she needed a better feel of who this person was that had gained Hay Lin's trust. Hay Lin was a trusting soul but she was good at reading people and from Cornelia could see that aside from her rough edges she didn't seem to be the bad type. However what really unnerved Cornelia was the blase way she reacted to the thought of being attacked by monsters. It scared her but it also imbued a certain respect lost necklace not withstanding. Will was smart or lucky or that good to survive for this long that Cornelia could almost forgive the situation they were because of her.

_But it's not her fault,_ a treacherous voice whispered. _Earth has been acting weird for months now and you know that._ Okay so the powers thing wasn't her fault nor was the attack. She didn't ask for it and so Cornelia despite wanting to find someone to blame for this let go of her anger at Will. It wasn't her fault.

"I wonder when the police will show up?" Will mused as they made it to their combat zone. "I mean _someone _had to have called 911 for this si?"

"You'd think," Cornelia admitted trying to push away her turmoil for another time. "But it doesn't look like they're here yet so we're lucky for now. Now let's look for that freaky necklace."

"Si buscaré muy raro el collar," Will said absently. Cornelia paused as she mentally translated the wording. It took her a bit but eventually the meaning became clear to her. _I will look for the..._ She guess that el collar meant necklace which made sense and muy raro meant...very what was it again?

"Problemo?" Will asked noticing that Cornelia had paused.

"Nothing."

"Ah huh," Will looked at her skeptically.

"Fine, it's the language barrier," Cornelia said. That was a good start as any to break the ice between them. "I'm not good with Spanish so the rapid switches just caught me off guard and I have to translate it into my head so I kinda need to pause for that."

"Lo siento...I mean sorry, it's a habit," Will rubbed the back of her neck self consciously making Cornelia feel incredibly guilt. "I just don't think about it and well my her-my brother and I, we switch between it so often and..."

"No stop it," Cornelia broke in. "I get it, it's fine." She didn't but she could tell this meant something to her so she wasn't going to take that away from her for her own comfort. She did deal with Hay Lin's idiosyncrasies after all so she'd learn to deal with it instead of whining about it. Okay so she'd deal with a little cultural and language clash. Okay given that she could freaking _move the Earth _it wasn't asking too much for her to adjust to that. Bigger priorities and all.

"Ah so you've returned," a low and quite frankly scary voice said that made Cornelia yelp and jump taking a huge chuck of the ground with her making her stumble and fall on her back.

Will had jumped in front of Cornelia, her fists flickering with barely held in lightening ready to unleash some hell on this...man.

It was indeed a man standing before them. He was dressed in a black robe with a slightly tattered rope sash the made him look like a monk of some sinister order. His slightly pale complexion made it clear that he didn't get into the the sun that much and he had ebony black hair going his shoulders that looked luscious but a bit slimy. Everything about his demeanor just set off Cornelia's weirdness vibes off.

The fact that Will jumped in the middle solidified the fact that for all of the cultural, magical and linguistic hangups she was going to have she did consider her a good person. Hay Lin's instincts were right on the money. She and by extension everyone else had gained a friend and one she would treasure. Now all that remained was to find out what the creep wanted.

* * *

Will glared at the man standing in front of her ready to unleash her lightening at him should he prove to be treacherous. The man to his credit held up his hands in surrender. His eyes were tired but aware of his surroundings. Will continued to hold up her hands as a deterrent as she scanned for the necklace. Her bad mojo sense was going off but not nearly as bad as when she was surrounded by monsters. That was enough to make her queasy but not sick.

"Looking for this bauble?" He asked holding up the necklace with all of it's weird glory. It was flickering wildly and looked kinda a little unbalance. Will didn't pay attention to it that much and instead focused on the man in front of her. Her senses were screaming bad news.

"Forgive me, my manners seem to be stunted as of late. I am Marcas."

"And I don't care," Will hissed. "You've got two seconds to drop the necklace or else."

"How rude of you child," Marcas said with a hiss. "Considering I've been protecting you from the Trackers and Hunters sent after you."

"Well mal trabajo," Will snarled back. "I've been doing fine on my own mi hermanó and now with mi amigas I don't need your help."

"What do you want?" Cornelia asked. "You wouldn't go through all this trouble for necklace considering you could just snatch it now."

"You are correct miss..."

"None of your business unless you say what you want with us," Cornelia huffed crossing her arms. Will had to applaud her sense. Not all would be that aware.

"I want to train you."

"Do what?"

"Qué?"

"You are powerful yes," Marcas said. "But woefully under trained. Were it not for catching him by surprise with your display he would've succeeded in killing you."

"And how do we know that you won't kill us?"

"You don't but question is do you have a choice in the matter?"

"We can figure it out."

"Before or after the damage," Marcas waved around them to make his point clear. "Look at the mayhem you've wrought upon this place with a mere flashes of your powers. Can you imagine the sheer amount of destruction that you could reap by merely practicing those paltry powers of yours. The necklace alone screams power as a source. So I say, fine you say that you can handle it...But the question is can anything else withstand it?"

That Will couldn't answer but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was right. They didn't know how to wield their powers properly. It wasn't like there was a complete idiots guide to their powers after all. But to trust this guy...No. They could use him but...

_I'll ask the others, _Will decided. _They deserve to know and have a say. _"Fine, you can tag along for now."

"Very well."

"But," she snapped before he could get smug. "When we say so, you're gone. Also you follow our lead."

"That's right," Cornelia agreed. "We're in charge of this shindig and we've got the final say of what goes on."

"As...you wish,' Marcas looked less then thrilled at the arrangement but his agreement was encouraging enough. Nodding firmly she snatched the necklace from his grasp and placed it around her neck. She gave him a hard look before turning back to Cornelia. Cornelia nodded and followed Will out of the mall. It was now game time for them now.

* * *

Getting to the bookshop was the easy part. All they had to do was hop on a bus which was easy enough even with Juan attracting a few stares at them. Now the issue was well...

"Wait they closed? Seriously?" Elyon said looking at the sign on the door with shock. "What is it open only during school year? That's annoying. Now what?"

Juan looked at the _closed _sign, shrugged before taking off his bandana and wrapping it around his hand. Before either Elyon or Taranee could ask him what he was doing he smashed the window pane in and turned the door handle allowing them in. Elyon blinked at the causal break-in her every instinct screaming at the illegality of the act before she reminded herself that right now...Really wasn't the best time to worry about whither it was illegal or not considering they were going to look not steal something from them.

Elyon stumbled into the shop along with Taranee while Juan lead the way with a flashlight illuminating the darker parts of the store since the sky was overcast and threatening to snow some more. It was dark in the bookshop with some armor standing at the side complete with swords. There was a soft light in some areas that lean some illumination but not by much.

"I've got a spare," Juan whispered digging into his backpack. "You can use it Lucecita."

"Lucecita?"

"Little light," Juan said slightly apologetically looking up from his search. "I tend to give nicknames to people and well it seemed appropriate. Unless you want to go by your name?"

"Um...actually I don't mind," Elyon shook her head a bit flattered. "It's fine. Sounds kinda pretty actually."

"Órale," Juan said once he dug out the spare and gave it to Elyon. "Aquí."

"Thanks," Elyon said trying out the flashlight. Once she'd gotten the flashlight she began walking down the aisles leaving Taranee and Juan alone. The aisles were familiar enough to her and she looked down the titles to see if she could at least get a starting point.

"Oh come on," Elyon groaned. "There's gotta be something..." Her voice trailed off as something caught her attention. It green star with seven points to it glowing with an ethereal light...It looked pretty...

Elyon screeched to a halt as the rainbow raven appeared before her and the star blocking her view and...it's allure freeing her from her hazy and pull. What was that?! It was like a moth lamp to her. Even still she felt it's pull on her even as the bird blocked her view of it.

"Okay I really appreciate not being led to Motel Elyon thanks, but what are you?" She asked the bird. The bird at first was silent before opening it's beak saying: "A temptation this is to you. Should you move towards enemies will know of thy presence. Even still it will call for your blood. But a choice you have. Choose blood or choose will."

"Well duh will," Elyon replied. "Wait what do you mean blood?"

"For some reason this artifact calls to your blood," the raven said turning her illustrious head to look at the sickly green star. "You can reforge it along with the necklace to contain it's power along with the Source. Unfortunately for that you need the Witch's help."

"How do I do I make stop calling to me so I can reforge it?" Elyon asked trying not to edge forward towards the star. "And make it fast because I got the feeling that this isn't going to last long."

"Then repeat after me child: _Weirdua na slwoa cout arrwvu shinws baratus! Bewaul qux hiu tew cowu Avilerra!"_

"Ugh," she sighed. "This seems to be the day for weird words going around but fine, here goes:_ Weirdua na slwoa cout arrwvu shinws baratus! __Bewaul qux hiu tew cowu Avilerra!"_

Once she'd finished the incantation she felt something escaping from her to the star. The star splintered and soon shattered into two pieces with a clang making her jump. The bird didn't flinch instead she nodded and turned back to Elyon. "Take one of the shards and forge it into a lantern. It shall contain the Source."

"Okay but you still haven't explained what you are."

"I'm Opala the light totem," the rainbow raven said with a nod. "I'm honored to be your guide to accessing your powers."

"I'm thrilled and my name is Elyon Brown."

"Well met," Opala smiled at her and leapt to her shoulder with a flutter of her wings. "Long have yearned to meet someone of your virtue..." she paused and then stiffened. "Enemies approach. Be silent if you don't wish for your friends to be endangered." With that she wiped her feathers across Elyon's face which left a wet feeling across her face. "A disguise do I give you. These marks will shield you from enemy gaze. Only those who've been revealed your true name from this moment forward will see you. Your friends shall see through it as well as the Knight but no other not even family unless you choose to let them see. I say once more beware of the witch, the wielder of the knife and others that wish you harm. For there will be many."

"Eh?" she quickly shut her mouth close as she soon heard someone walking nearby indicated by a swish of a cloak. A second later the raven vanished. Elyon grabbed on of the Star pieces and quickly pocketed it. With that she walked back into the shadows away from the two approaching figures.

"What?!" A voice that sounded just like bookshop owner hissed very snakelike. "The Star Threbe has been destroyed?!" She heard him pick up the remaining shards.

"How's that possible Lord Cedric?" A gruffer voice asked sniffing about in a way that made Elyon tense up well that and the name reveal didn't help.

_Cedric?! _Elyon's mind blanked at the name. That guy who'd be kind to her and listened to her was one of the creep squad?! It was perhaps a good thing that Cornelia wasn't here because she could hear the "see I told you so" rant from here. Elyon quietly slinked back into the aisles away from him so she could warn Taranee and Juan about the new threat. This was really bad.

"Never mind that, I sense that there are intruders here. Seek them out and bring to me Frost. I shall interrogate them myself."

_And I'm so gone and I am so warning the others for this,_ Elyon thought as she tried to quietly sprint away from two. She had to go and warn Juan and Taranee now.

* * *

Taranee was looking through a book with Juan when she heard movement in the aisles. It was then that Juan quickly extinguished the light and drowning them into darkness. Taranee held her breath as she listened hard for anything approaching them from behind since that was the direction in which she was facing. It was then that she felt something brush up against her making her squeak slightly.

"Taranee, it's me," Elyon hissed. "Turns Cornelia was right about the shopkeeper. He's part of the creep show."

"Bueno," Juan huffed. "Just what I need."

A roar stopped their revelation making them all jump. Behind them Taranee flashed on the flashlight to see...something decidedly not as scary as the mall monsters but still unnerving. It was a taller average being with blonde hair and deep tan skin with his bottom teeth jutting out with a murderous look upon his face. He was dressed in medieval attire which would've been somewhat comical considering they were nowhere near a renaissance fair were it not for his murderous look. He looked and roared once gain making Taranee scream stretching out her hands dropping the flashlight...and _fireballs come from them. _They immediately shot into the brute's face making him howl with agony as the fire struck him.

Juan yanked Taranee back and started running with Elyon following after she'd snatched the flashlight from the groun...Unfortunately her incendiary hands had yet to stop firing so fireballs randomly shot out from behind her striking the bookshelves with enough heat to make them spontaneously combust adding to the growing inferno. Finally they launched themselves out of the bookstore only to see it on fire. Taranee's hands were quickly put out by the snow or possibly her shock at causing such carnage.

"Vamos chicas!" Juan barked breaking her out of her stupor making her turn and run with the two as she heard fire engines no doubt summoned by the towering flames arrived to put out the flames.

* * *

"So, you met her via freaky necklace?"

"Yup," Hay Lin replied to Irma's question as she picked through the takeout they'd gotten from a Mexican restaurant down the street. Finding the food and at a cheap rate had been surprisingly easy but still Hay Lin felt on edge. Not that Irma looked relaxed either as they sat very conspicuously in front of Sheffield Institute. "She came to eat and then well like I said stuff happened."

"No parents knowing thingie?"

"Are you kidding me? No way," she shook her head firmly. "There's no way my parents would've just accepted this wholesale. Heck even Grandma would've been skeptical about this kind of stuff. And she's the free wielding one of the family."

"Yeah I get you," Irma nodded as she munched on some of the nachos that she'd gotten. "This whole thing is just weirdness incarnate."

"No kid-" her reply was cut off when she saw a plume of smoke coming in the direction of the bookshop that Taranee, Juan and Elyon were in.

"Um," Irma muttered as she too noticed the smoke. "Call me crazy but I think Taranee and the others are in trouble now."

"You think?" Hay Lin said as she stretched her fingers in anticipation of maelstrom she was going unleash upon the culprits. Hay Lin could feel the currents of wind calling to her just begging to be used.

"Contén!" Juan's voice bellowed as he and his charges nearly crashed into Hay Lin. He held up his hands to further empathized the point. "Contén el fuego."

"What he said," Elyon gasped out trying to catch her breath as she doubled over. "Just don't shot us."

"What happened?!"

"I happened," Taranee said breathlessly to Irma. "I...I turned into a flamethrower and I burned down the shop."

"You- holy cow!" Hay Lin looked at the plume. "What made you go all dragon on the shop?!"

"Turns out the bookkeeper was part of the creep squad and they tried to catch us," Elyon said shaking her head with sorrow. "Cornelia was right on the money for it."

"Pity I couldn't be right about something less life threatening," Cornelia commented a little stunned as she and Will stepped forward with another man in tow. Juan stiffened as did everyone else at the new arrival.

"Everyone," Will waved at the creep. "This is Marcas, and supposedly he's going to train us all on how to use our powers."

"What?!"

"No way I'm taking lessons from tall, dark and scary," Irma quipped crossing her arms.

"Oye guys come on," Will said. "Háblanos de a solas. No brujo cercano. ¿Comprende?"

It took a second for the main gist of the of the sentence but Hay Lin nodded as did the others. So she'd talk about without the wizard eh? Okay she could accept that, no problems. Just a creep with powers...oh great things were going to get complicated were they? Oh boy this was going to be odd one.

* * *

Translations:

Ah genial, buen trabajo- Oh great, good job.

Silencio eres malo- shut up you're mean

Entonces- so (to be begin a new topic)

Si buscaré muy raro el collar- Yes I will look for the strange necklace

Contén- contain (second person imperative)

el fuego- the fire

Hablamos de a solas- let's talk about this alone

No brujo- no wizard

cercano- nearby (masculine)


	6. The Beginning of Training

Hay Lin passed out the food which taken from her with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Will dig in like a starving animal while the rest save for herself just mildly picked at it...except Taranee who looked sick to her stomach which given what she'd done was understandable. Hay Lin just nibbled on her meal as she watched the others pick at their food. Will finished her meal and noticed that no one else was eating save for herself, possibly Hay Lin and Juan she sighed.

"Amigas, I hate to be that person, but you're gonna need that energy later. Especially when we look for a shelter that'll take us in."

"Easy for you to say," Irma countered crossing her arms her earlier appetite gone.

"Shelter?" Cornelia asked sounding a little startled. Oh right she wouldn't think of that considering she'd always stayed at a hotel like the others. Hay Lin herself would've thought the same were it not for last night's experience.

"Well, we can't sleep in hotel obviously porque no dinero and unless you guys want to experience what it's like sleeping rough is like in the cold then it's a shelter for tonight. So that means walking if we want to get there before they close their doors," Will insisted. "Come on guys eat un poco."

"Fine, but I just want you to know that I am NOT going to look at barbecue the same way again," Taranee said as she finally started eating the food. Finally the others started eating the food or in the case of Irma and Hay Lin finishing her food. Slowly all the rest began to finish up the meal wrapping up the trash and throwing it into the proper receptacles. Once they'd finished with it they threw it away and began to walk off from school with the silent person following them like an eerie shadow. The rather creepy thing that unnerved Hay Lin thought was the fact that guy just stared. Like creepily. He didn't join the conversation or even react at all. He just followed them like a shadow.

Juan turned around and barked at the shadow trailing behind them: "You know you can talk if you like."

"Since no one has bidden me permission to speak I interfered that I was to remain silent for my duration of servitude."

"Okay, who's tall, dark and creepy?"

"I'll explain soon chica," Will said shaking her head.

"That'd better be soon soon because I'm not liking this okay?"

"Yeah what's up with his speaking?" Hay Lin asked giving him a sidelong glance.

"I know it's weird," Cornelia said. "I feel like I'm in a back in a Shakespearean play or something."

"Big words Blonde."

"Look here you-"

"Beep, beep chica," Juan interrupted making Will stiffen for some reason.

"Hermano you aren't allowed to refer to IT," she hissed at him. "We've got enough weirdness without that in mind. Besides you've only seen the miniseries and tú hermanó read it to you up until a point and that was edited to boot..."

"Well all you need is one more person your age to complete the ritual of Chüd."

"I hope you have the Shining if that's that case."

"...Didn't take you for a Stephan King fan," Irma commented covering up the awkward silence that came after it. It was then that Hay Lin realized that doing that had inadvertently relieved the tension from the oncoming argument and from the situation in general. Maybe this was how they relaxed. Made sense otherwise they'd would've died from the stress and weirdness.

"I like his ideas and have seen some of the movie adaptations but as for his books...well..."

"Pollo."

"Like you're any better," Juan retorted playfully.

"Cheep, cheep," Irma goaded playfully joining into the fun.

"Oye no ganging up on me!"

"Yeah don't gang up on poor-" Hay Lin jumped in.

"No llamas." Will interrupted snapping a look behind her.

"¿Por qué?"

"La problema no necesitó saber nuestros nombres," Will answered earnestly to Taranee. It took a second for the less fluent to get the gist. "Confié en mí."

"Si," Taranee answered for them all as Hay Lin and the others trusted that Taranee who had a better grasp of Spanish would convey their trust. "Confiamos tu."

"Gracias."

Elyon looked thoughtful. She was chewing her lower lip as she thought ignoring the conversation.

"Ah hello you there!" Hay Lin called getting her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just thinking."

"A dangerous prospect."

"Really?!"

"Hey," Elyon cut in argument before Taranee snapped at the two of them as she looked on the verge of doing. "Aw man I hope I get this right...Um. ¿Podemos tenemos que hablamos sobre el bruja? ¿Por favor?"

"Por supuesto," Will nodded as everyone including Hay Lin mentally translated it in their heads. Taranee got it first with Hay Lin following close behind. Cornelia and Irma were tied in last place amusingly. "Pero esta plática. Si es un sustantivo entonces ocupas plática si es un verbo entonces hablar. También es brujo no bruja. Bruja es feminino no masculino."

"Um...I think I got it...I think."

"No comprende," Irma shrugged.

"Explicaré tarde, ahora vamos en algún lugar más."

"Daré vos el espacio y entretendré el brujo," Juan nodded as he walked back to the shadow matching his pace. Hay Lin took a bit to translate the information in her head. Naturally Taranee got it first and nodded for them. She then turned and began following Will into an alleyway off the main drag. There was a sound of an argument in the background but they steadfastly ignored it in favor for what Elyon wanted to talked about.

"Okay first thing," Elyon said. "What's up with creeper? What does he want?"

"According him to train us."

"That's...weird..." Irma said. "Because...um. Ah screw it my weird totem talked to me."

"It did?" Hay Lin asked. "What'd it say?"

"Well first off it turned of my leaky faucet hands and said something about looking forward to training."

"So do we train via Shadow man or our totems?" Taranee looked confused. "And how would that even work?"

"Wait guys I've got an idea!" Elyon exclaimed. "How's about you guys train with your totems and I'll distract him with asking him if he can teach me how to forge?"

"You sure about that Elyon? And wait what do mean forge?"

"Positive Cornelia," Elyon replied her look was resolute. "And...to be completely honest I don't know what she meant by learning to forge unless it literally means I'm learning to be a blacksmith or..something. But she said I had to learn and I going to learn to forge things it's a thing now."

"What about your totem?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah don't you need to train too?" Taranee interjected. "If we got to go through this then we need to do this together otherwise we'll be unbalanced."

"Sí," Will agreed. "We are stronger together then separated. If it wasn't for you guys working together we would've been killed or worse."

"Fine but my totem mentioned that I need to learn forging from the guy."

"Focus on totem then forging," Will said. "We'll figure this out together."

"Well why don't we start now?" Hay Lin asked looking at all of them. "There's no time like the present."

"In the cold? Out here? Thanks but no."

"Unfortunately I'm with Corny on this one," Irma nodded. "I don't feel cold and I don't think you do either Hay Lin..."

"Neither do I but Will, Elyon and Cornelia need warmth," Taranee finished before Cornelia could snap about the usage of her least favorite nickname bestowed by Irma. "Let's go to a sheltered area or something and..." Whatever Taranee was saying was drowned out by a rush of wind accompanied with joyful laughter.

"Okay I wasn't the only one that heard that right?"

"No Irma you weren't," Taranee said her eyes darting around like everyone else's.

"Thanks good to know."

_"Never fear," _a voice said in Hay Lin's mind. "_'Twas I. I shall take you to a place to practice with me and the rest of the totems will do the same. Hold on."_

"What about Juan?"

"Hay Lin who are you talking to?" Cornelia asked.

_"Juan will be informed via feathered one once the training has begun. Don't fear, the Knight will be present when you return and you all will no doubt find shelter for the night."_

_"_Um okay," Hay Lin answered now focusing on her freaked out friends. "Guys my totem said they'd take care of it."

"Could they possibly not talk to us in a manner that doesn't make us look insane?... At more so then normal."

"I don't know Irma but I'll ask the totem when I get the telegraph-" Cornelia didn't finish her sentence since in a split second she was literally _swallowed by the earth?!_

"What the-" Irma soon dissolved into the snow with a splash while Taranee was suddenly engulfed with flames that was augmented when Elyon burned with bright light. Will was zapped with a current from the cable from above and disappeared. Hay Lin was soon enveloped with a huge gust of wind that shot her into the sky into a bunch of clouds heavy with snow ready to fall. This should've been thrilling but all she could think of was the sheer drop. Well that and the fact her friends had been abducted dissolving into ancient elements.

"My apologies for the abrupt entrance," her wind totem said as _she _that voice was definitely feminine flew into view. Her plume and crest was a bright red with golden highlights in the tips of her feathers. Her claws were slender, elegant looked razor sharp but her gaze was soft and playful which relaxed Hay Lin slightly. "I felt that making my presence know in a rather gaudy manner would attract your attention since your mind was occupied with other matters such as how to contact us."

"Well it worked," Hay Lin assured her shakily. "So who are you?

"I am Xiaoqing," the fengsheng said with a formal bow. "Now as you said before there is no time like the present. So first I must show you some basic moves so I can get a feel for you."

"Um like what?"

"Flight for example," the bird said playfully as she opened her wings calling up a gust of air _pushed _Hay Lin out of the cloud they were sitting into the open air.

Hay Lin reacted with the most sensible reaction in her arsenal. She screamed with terror as she careened down.

* * *

Elyon stared at Opala annoyed at her melodramatic summoning. They were standing in a multicolored area that looked like they were standing in an aurora borealis dancing in the night sky.

"Ya know there's a thing called a warning and that'd be greatly appreciated next time."

"My apologies, I was under the impression that introduction via Xiaoqing, the wind totem, was sufficient," the raven bowed her multicolored head with contrition. "Very well, I shall give you sufficient warning the next time we are to train."

"Okay...So what can you teach me?"

"Well first off what do you know of the Light?"

"It's...bright."

The raven laughed. "That is accurate but mayhap a bit simplistic in scope. True light is bright but...perhaps a better name of the element at your command is that it is magic itself."

"Huh?"

"Magic is inherently connected to light like the Light of Wixtiua long ago who was a powerful sorcerer that ruled over the land.

"Do I want to know what happened to that guy?"

"He was destroyed by Terios a minion of one know as Durza. Far as I know. Being disconnected from things since I was sealed"

"Who...and why were you sealed up?"

"All shall be explained in time."

"Great answer there," Elyon quipped crossing her arms a bit annoyed at the runaround. "Appreciate the none response."

"I do not intent to be enigmatic," Opala apologized bowing her head. "But now isn't the time for a history lesson. We will concentrate on powers then more on the origins. Fear not all will be explained so you know as much as I. Fortunately the Fire totem will be more enlightened if you'll pardon the pun by her training."

"Why the Fire one?"

"Because I was the first one sealed away. The second was Quintessence. Fire and Air fought on but Earth last I remembered was neutral."

"There's a story to that isn't there?"

"Precisely but first we must concentrate on helping you channel your abilities so I can bestow my power less chaotically upon you. Now let us begin..."

* * *

Will wasn't expecting to land on what looked like an stone platform but landed on one she did rolling a bit before stopping. She got up and looked over to see the platform was on something that resembled an Aztecan pyramid.

She looked around she saw the feathered serpent that she'd seen before but it's feathers were now multicolored instead of silhouetted like before now the feathers looked like they were from a tropical bird. The serpent had a plume that seemed to go up and down according to her mood like a reptilian cocktail upon her head hovering a distance away looking excited. When she at last noticed Will was watching she slithered forward to her.

"Bienvenida me llama es Yoltzin," the feathered serpent bowed to her. "Es honro conocer tú."

"Mucha gusta, me llama es Will Hernandez" Will said. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"A entrenar con me. Aprenderás a controlar su capacidades," Yoltzin said excitedly. "¡Ahora empecemos!"

"¡Espera!"

"¿Pero por qué?"

"¿Eres me tótem?"

"Si. Soy tótem."

_Vaya, _whatever she expected from the serpent she wasn't expecting a hyperactive totem. Well she was eager she'd give Yoltzin that but...well might as well work with what she'd got.

"Órale, muéstrame lo que tienes."

"Bueno! Vamos!" Yoltzin shouted happily as she called down from the sky..._a bolt of lighting?!_

_Esto va doler, _she grumbled to herself as she raised her hands over her head as she readied herself for the bolt. _Well here goes nothing. _

* * *

Cornelia screamed as she appeared in what looked to be a luscious grove of trees. It was a beautiful sight filled with flowers and trees...it was a shame that she was too shaken to appreciate it.

"What the heck was that?!" Cornelia bellowed pulling out some debris that had gotten lodged in her hair. She looked around to see the Qilin that she'd seen before resting under what looked like a swampy tree.

"Ah so you arrived? Good."

"Still doesn't explain what you are," Cornelia glared at her crossing her arms.

"A good point, Earth is blunt and to the point. The fates have chosen well this time," the Qilin said pleased. "I am Chunhua."

"I'm Cornelia and wait," Cornelia held up her hand. "What do you mean this time?"

"Yes this time because my last wielder though wise tended to be passive in matters," the Qilin shook her head sadly. "She wasn't willing to make a stand against her friends once the fight for dominance began and so sat out the conflict to my shame, frustration and ultimately her guilt."

"Dominance? What happened?"

"Least to say there was a fight between the wielders of the totems a long time ago. I was forced to sit out for most of it until they came and sealed me. Fire and water were the last to be sealed so they know more about it. But it is not my tale to tell...for now at least. But I have summoned you here for more then just a history lesson."

"Yeah about that, next time less theatrics on the summoning and where's everyone else?"

"They are off training with their totem in a pocket dimension," Chunhua answered. "I am to train you in the ways of the Earth so that you might use them well. First I want you to mediate."

"So you want me to...what?"

"Meditate child," the Qilin said gesturing with a hoof to the grove that surrounded them. "You need to become one with the element. The rest have their own ways of doing this. I prefer a slightly more contemplative way. After all Earth is patient."

"But you just said that your last wielder was passive," Cornelia argued as she sat down in the grass. "So what's the difference?"

"Passive means not acting with even if able to and possessing the foresight. Patient is seeing from all angle then acting in the best manner possible."

"So in other words don't rush into a situation."

"Precisely," Chunhua smiled at her. "Now you at least grasp the basics. Now let us mediate. Afterwards we'll start on basic exercises."

"Fine," Cornelia sighed as she relaxed. "Let's do this then."

* * *

Taranee screamed the entire time she was on fire. She saw around her brighten passages and lava flows beneath her which didn't help with her fear. The lava licked at her feet and hands. Finally she landed on a cool lava bank that seemed to spew out of the volcano she'd found herself in. She quickly jumped to her feet and wiped her hands as if to ward off the remaining lava although there was none on her. Looking around she saw that she was on a tropical with bleak rocks and volcanoes surrounding her some active and others not.

"Welcome," a gravel voice said to her catching her off guard and making her screech with fear. Jumping up she saw a...dwarf. There was really no explanation for someone with that short of stature and braided beard dressed in leather and some armor scattered throughout his robes complete with leather boots. Only unlike what she'd expected from a dwarf he was dark skinned like herself. In fact possibly darker.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bjarte son of Gunter at your service," he bowed. Okay that was a dwarfish trait. Score for Tolkien. "I am here to escort you to Blaze of Knowledge library. "For you to properly work with your totem you must dedicate yourself to the pursuit of knowledge. Therefore, research is key to understanding how the totem works...She will meet you...once you've solved the riddle."

"Riddle?!" Taranee yelled. "I get a riddle?!"

"Indeed, the Fire totem suffers no fools to her power," Bjarte said shaking his head with amusement as he began to walk with Taranee scrambling to catch up with him. "The test will be if you can solve the riddle. If you can she will teach you."

"If I don't?"

"Well I shall assist, the point of learning isn't to fail but to grow. The only way to do so is to make mistakes," Bjarte assured her. "She's not setting you up for failure. She wants you to learn."

"So no pressure there," she muttered as she followed him into a the biggest library she'd ever seen. She could feel her excitement begin to over take her nerves in spite of herself.

"No pressure?"

Taranee gasped at Bjarte's question. She hadn't expected him to hear her comment. "It's slang where I come from. It means no big deal but I kinda meant it as well..."

"Ironic?"

"Yeah," Taranee admitted. "I was using it ironically."

"Well as I said you needn't worry. I will help. I wouldn't be a good librarian if I wasn't."

"You're a librarian?" Taranee stared at him. "I'd thought...well it's just that..."

"Not all dwarfs forge in the forge," Bjarte corrected her with a smile. "I forge new minds and thoughts with knowledge. What greater joy is there then to create new paths of thought? It's say it's better then many of the crafts that my kin makes."

"So there are more dwarfs here?"

"There some in this pocket dimension but not many. Most interact with the caravan now."

"A caravan?"

"Yes a caravan," Bjarte said. "We travel from place to place since the Cataclysm of the Suns."

"What happened during the Cataclysm of the Suns?"

"The Water totem or rather the Water Initiate rebelled against the others and turned rogue. Because of this there was a schism in the Oceans and by the time the forces of good prevail it was all for naught. Fire fought for the Light but Water Initiate had already sealed it. Quintessence and Air fought against it but Water Initiate brought in a dark magic that defeated Quintessence and tricked the Air totem. After that Water Initiate rejected his element all together to claim the Light totem but the wielder cursed him with the last of her magic and Earth totem finally stood up and saved the people left after the fighting. It was then that he turned to darker magics and from it he became a tyrant."

"What was his name?"

"It is lost to us," Bjarte said frustrated shaking his head. "But once that happened the lands withered and dead. From there people under the patronage of the former totems left the land in droves and soon evil and twisted creatures came from the shadows and began to rally to the Evil Initiate. He then created a mockery of the totems that he called Custodians. From that came the Runics from another faction which in turn were weakened versions of the Watchers. Thus do we roam in the Wastelands going from place to place in the hopes of finding a home awaiting the Watchers once more."

Taranee boggled at this information. This was quite a lot to take in now. So there was a war and now...wait.

"How did the totems get unsealed then?"

"The mighty sorceress Avilerra said that she castled in Unbinding Array with the help of the bearer of the Light Totem. Clearly it has worked for you a Watcher are now among us once more."

"How did she know that there'd even be a Light totem bearer?"

"The sorceress is known to have visions," Bjarte said. "I understand that can be a bit...hard to swallow as they say but it's true."

"Yeah I can melt things and I'm talking to previously thought to be a fictional race. I think my suspension of disbelief is well and truly stretched pretty far out now."

"I can see how this is overwhelming," Bjarte placed a comforting hand on her arm. "We can wait if you feel a need to assimilate this information."

That was tempting indeed to Taranee right now. Just to allow herself a pause for breath but...what about the others?

"What about my friends?"

"They must be training with their totems in their own pocket dimensions."

Well that settled it. She wasn't going to slack off if they were hard at work.

"Then let's get on with that riddle." Was she scared? Of course, but she wasn't going to back down from a challenge like this. She owed it to her friends and to herself to learn as much as she could. So what if she had a riddle? She'd figure it out.

"Very well, what 8 letter word can have a letter taken away and it still makes a word. Take another letter away and it still makes a word. Keep on doing that until you have one letter left. What is the word?"

Taranee paused and thought to herself. What could be a eight letter word and still be broken down into smaller words? What would it start with? What could it...Taranee felt something tickle in the back of her mind demanding her attention. There was something she was missing. Something important...Was it the word important? No one too many letters there... So what could be starting..._Wait a second! That's it!_

"It's starting!"

"Well done," Bjarte laughed happily. "The fates have chosen well."

"They have indeed," said a melodious voice from her left. Looking over Taranee saw a huge fiery looking lizard.

"The Fire totem I presume?"

"You presume correctly, I am Alyssa," the salamander bowed her head. "Now if you'll follow me out into the plains once more we can start mastering the flame that burns within."

* * *

Irma splashed into a vast ocean. Not something she was expecting when talking to her friends. But then who did? She slammed into water but strangely it felt falling into a cozy bed instead of brick wall like she should've given how fast she'd been falling before. Around her there was...nothing. No fishes, crabs or even coral. The ocean was a vast empty void save for the water itself. It was unnerving and really sad at the same time.

"Now ye see the devastation wrought upon the waves," the otter's voice said as she swam towards her. "The previous totem could've stopped but did not."

"Previous? So you're not the first?"

"Nay, I am the second," Deidrie sighed. "As is the Quintessence one I be young and I'm still learnin' the ropes of being a totem. The only skilled ones are of course the Earth, Air, Light and Fire o' course."

"Oh great I've got a novice!"

"I ain't that much of a novice. I know how to use my power and together we're supposed to work as one."

"Do you even know how to do that?"

"In theory..."

"That doesn't bolster me with confidence ya know," Irma commented crossing her arms.

"Well as I said ye and I will figure somethin' out I reckon. So best if we figure it out 'ere."

"So...how do totems get chosen?"

"Once ye be chosen it's a for as long as you serve good, lose sight of that then the Light strips you from your title then it goes to another. I got chosen. My predecessor was a bit of a cow so she got debunked."

"What'd she do?"

"I-I'd rather not say now lass."

Irma got the distinct impression she wasn't happy about what had happened and Irma was many things but she did try to be sensitive towards others.

"Alright for a later info dump then. So what we do?"

"Well let's work with gettin' in sync."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well some mediate others hit with their element...so...I reckon we can mediate. Best not to rush in afer all."

"Okay..."

"Or I could take away ye powers..."

"HEY! I'D DROWN GENIUS!"

"So mediating it is then."

"Great," Irma grumbled as she closed her eyes to concentrate. "I'm the lucky one to get an amateur."

"Oi, I can still let ye drown."

"Thank you but no."

"Then's git started then."

"Joy I can't wait to see this one."

* * *

Translations:

Porque no dinero- because no money

Pollo- chicken

La problema no necesitó saber nuestros nombres- The problem doesn't need to know our names

Confié en mí.- Trust me.

Confiamos tu- We trust you.

¿Podemos tenemos que hablamos sobre el bruja? ¿Por favor?- Can we have that talk about the wizard please (incorrectly said)

Por supuesto- But of course

Pero la palabra esta plática. Si es un sustantivo entonces ocupas plática si es un verbo entonces hablar.- But the word is talk. If it is the noun then you use(Mexican Spanish) plática (talk in Latin America Spanish) if it is the verb then it's to talk.

También es brujo no bruja. Bruja es feminino no masculino.- Also it's brujo(wizard) not bruja(witch). Bruja is feminine not masculine

Explicaré tarde, ahora vamos en algún lugar más.- I will explain later, now let's go somewhere else.

Daré vos el espacio y entretendré el brujo- I will give you all space and entertain the wizard.

En cierto modo- in a way

Es honro conocer tú- It is an honor to know you

A entrenar con me. Aprenderás a controlar su (formal way of saying you) capacidades,- to train with me. You will learn to control your abilities

Espera- Wait imperative

¿Pro qué estoy aquí?- why am I here?

¿Eres me tótem?- you're my totem?

Si soy tótem- yes I am the totem

Vaya- whoa

Órale muéstrame lo que tienes- okay show me what you've got

Esto va dólar- this is going to hurt


End file.
